A Daughter's Dirty Fantasies
by MercenaryGrax
Summary: Himawari has fallen so far in love with her own father that she has devised a plan in order to be with him. She will go back in time to be with his younger self while also ensuring that she will still be born so as not to disrupt the time/space continuum. This way she'll get to be with the man she loves while also living out all her dirty fantasies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Yep, yet another new story from me. I know, you're tired of seeing me do this. But I couldn't resist! This story's been bouncing around in my head for a while and I couldn't contain it anymore. I had to write it!**

 **Anyways, as for the premise of this story, some of you will probably dislike the very IDEA of it, while others will probably rather enjoy it. Honestly? I'm fine either way, so long as you give it a chance. If it's not your thing, then it's not your thing. Nothing wrong with that.**

 **Anywho, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of A Daughter's Dirty Fantasies!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Daddy's Little Girl**

Himawari, the sixteen year-old daughter of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki, was currently giggling perversely as she spied on her parents making love in their room. As she did this, the teenage girl couldn't help but rub herself and moan in ecstasy as she imagined herself in her mother's position. "Nnn...D-Daddy...more...more…" she moaned out as she thrusted her fingers in and out of her dripping snatch.

One of her hands came up to her bare breasts and she began to tweak and pinch her nipple, which sent another jolt of pleasure throughout her body, causing her back to arch. "Ohhhh! Kami-sama! Kami-sama! Daddy! Make me cum Daddy!" she screamed as she played with herself, continuing to imagine her father fucking her as hard and as passionately as he fucked her mom.

 _No!_ Himawari thought to herself angrily. _He'd fuck me harder! Faster! He'd take me in all sorts of ways and absolutely_ wreck _me! Oh Kami! Daddy, I need you so bad!_ She thought to herself as she rolled onto her side and continued to play with her breasts while thrusting her fingers into her waiting snatch faster and faster.

Meanwhile, outside in the hallway, Boruto could hear his sister whimpering pitifully, almost as if she was in pain. Knocking on her door, he announced that he was coming in to check on her.

Before Himawari could shout at her brother to go away, her door opened and Boruto got a _very_ clear view of his sister's private parts. Furious at his interruption, Himawari grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. "Get the hell out of my room you dumbass! Don't stand there and stare at me like that!"

The blonde teenager quickly left the room and rushed to try and find some way to scrub the image from his mind. Seeing his _sister_ in the middle of _masturbating_ was **not** something he _ever_ wanted to see!

Himawari sighed as she collapsed back on her bed and just laid there. Her nether regions were on _fire_ and she was still horny as hell, but after something like that, she just didn't have it in her anymore to finish up. _Damnit Boruto! Why do you have to be so stupid sometimes?!_ She thought angrily.

 _ **Later that day**_

Himawari had been in a bad mood most of the day, and the only person that knew why (besides Himawari herself) was too freaked out to tell anyone. When her mother tried to pry it out of her, the young Uzumaki girl just shook her head and walked off without speaking a word to her mother.

Hinata, being the concerned mother that she was, requested that her husband talk to their daughter about what might be troubling her. She hoped that, as her daughter's preferred parent (hey, they both knew she was a Daddy's girl!), that Himawari would be willing to open up to him.

As Himawari swung on a swing set in the park, she was caught by surprise when her father sat down beside her on the second swing and began to speak to her. "Hima-chan, how are you? Your mother tells me that you've been acting...frustrated all day. Is something the matter?"

Blushing brightly at being so near her one, true love, Himawari stopped swinging and began to shuffle her feet around as she tried to think of something to say to him. After a moment of silence, she spoke up. "I _am_ frustrated Daddy. I'm...in love with someone. But...he's taken already. He's married...and he'll never see me the same way I see him. Please don't ask who, because there's _no_ way I'm telling you Daddy. A girl has to keep her secrets sometimes!" she declared with a wink to her father. "But...can you give me some advice?"

Naruto walked over and helped his daughter up off of the swing before bringing her in for a tight hug. Without realizing it, Naruto had just caused his daughter to turn so red she felt like fainting, just as her mother used to do so long ago. "Oh Hima-chan. I'm so sorry you've had to go through something like this all alone." he said sadly.

When Himawari went to speak up, Naruto placed a gentle kiss atop her head, causing her to begin sputtering in embarrassment. Chuckling a bit, Naruto walked with his daughter over to a bench and sat down with her leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her, holding her close. "Did I ever tell you that I used to be in love with another woman before your mother and I got together?"

Himawari was shocked to hear this. Looking up into her daddy's eyes, she smiled at him and poked his whiskered cheek. "Tell me! I'm really curious now Daddy!"

Giggling a bit, Naruto nodded and began to tell her his tale. "She was one of the first friends I ever made. But...only a day after meeting each other, she began to treat me like dirt like so many other people in the village did. She had developed a crush on Sasuke Uchiha, your friend Sarada's father." he explained.

Himawari frowned and hugged her father tight. "That sounds horrible Daddy."

Nodding slowly, Naruto stared out at the setting sun and nodded. "It hurt. But...I still believed we could be friends. When I saw her in the academy later on, I kinda thought it was meant to be. I had such a crush on her back then and I asked her out almost every day. But every single time, she'd punch me as hard as she could and yell at me. She'd berate me and tell me I'd never be as good as Sasuke was." he continued with a sigh.

Looking skyward as he leaned back on the bench, he chuckled dryly. "We were put together on the same Genin team too. I really thought we were meant to be. I did _everything_ for her. I saved her on missions, I gave her absolutely EVERYTHING...and all she could think of was Sasuke this and Sasuke that. It was so frustrating!" he continued.

At this point, Himawari knew _exactly_ who her father was talking about and she wanted nothing more than to go and slug the bitch! However, she sat still and continued listening to her father.

"Then...she made me promise her that I'd bring Sasuke back to her when he betrayed the village. And...you know how I am about my promises. I...nearly died trying to bring him back. And still I kept to my promise, despite the fact that it only held me back in the end."

Himawari frowned and hugged her father tight around his midsection. "Oh Daddy…"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Long story short...we eventually fought again and we nearly killed each other after a long war. We both lost an arm, but I finally succeeded in my promise of bringing him back to Konoha."

Frowning at this point, Naruto shook his head. "By now, you probably know _exactly_ who I'm talking about. When he returned, it didn't happen right away, but Sasuke eventually returned her affections and married her. Sakura Haruno, now Uchiha. Don't get me wrong, I'm **very** happy with your mother, but it stung something fierce that even after everything I did for her, and even after he tried to kill her and me on numerous occasions...she'd still choose to be with him. Sasuke was **not** a good person." Naruto explained to his daughter.

Confused by this, Himawari looked into her father's eyes searchingly. "But...he was never punished. If he did so many bad things...why was he never punished for any of it?" she questioned, unable to believe that someone _that_ bad could get away with everything scott free.

Naruto sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "One thing you have to understand sweetie is that the people of this village have always loved Sasuke, regardless of how terrible a person he's been. On top of that...Sakura and I vouched for him. I know, I know...it's stupid. But...I was bound by my promise to Sakura. And like I've said to you before…"

Himawari sighed and smacked her father upside the head. "You can be a real idiot sometimes Daddy. Sasuke should have been punished for his crimes, not pardoned!" she exclaimed angrily. "And...and Sakura's an idiot for choosing someone like him too! You're the best guy anyone could ever ask for Daddy!"

The Nanadaime Hokage chuckled. He just couldn't help it! Hugging his daughter closer, he gently rubbed her back up and down, sending chills through her body. "You're sweet Hima-chan, but I'm really nothing all that special." he said. "You may think your mother was a backup girl or a second choice if Sakura didn't work out, but that's just not true." he explained.

Himawari frowned at this and decided to ask, "What do you mean Daddy?"

Naruto smiled down at his daughter and began to explain. "Your mother and I gradually fell in love over time. I first really started noticing her after she confessed her love for me during Pain's assault on Konoha. What really cemented it for me though was a genjutsu we were caught in that showed me just how she felt for me. It helped me to realize my feelings for her and I ended up proposing to her some time later. We've been very happy together, and I got over Sakura pretty early on in our relationship."

When his daughter went to speak, Naruto held up his hand to silence her. "Hima-chan, do you know why I told you that story?" When she shook her head no, he sighed and patted her head gently, treating her as if she were a mere child. "Sweetie, I wanted you to understand that there might be somebody else out there for you, someone better. One that will treat you right and make you happier than you could ever be with that married man. You still have so much life ahead of you, and so much time remaining to find your missing half. Don't try to rush it. Okay sweetheart?"

Himawari puffed out her cheeks and swatted her father's hand off her head before turning away from him. "That's not what I want Daddy. I don't care about any of those other guys. He's the only one for me and that's final."

Naruto sighed softly and shook his head. "If you say so sweetheart. I just don't want you to end up heartbroken. I love you very much. You're my most priceless treasure Hima-chan. You and Boruto both."

Nuzzling into her father's chest, Himawari closed her eyes and just breathed in his scent, blushing and smiling happily all the while. "I love you Daddy. Very much." she said quietly.

 _Kami I hope she's not in love with Sasuke. I don't need my daughter becoming a dang Sasuke fangirl._ He thought to himself in silence as he gently stroked his daughter's hair.

 _ **Three Days Later**_

When Hinata found out that her daughter was in love with a married man, she grew concerned and had tried to speak with Himawari about it. However, every time she tried, her baby girl would clam up and refuse to speak on the subject. Instead, she's send her mom a glare before going off to either her room or someplace else, just so long as she was away from her mother.

Now, however, Himawari was in the backyard practicing the hand seals for a technique she had been trying to learn for the past three months. If she could just get this technique down and perform it correctly, then her dream might actually come true! At least, that was her hope.

When she finally got all the hand seals down correctly, Himawari looked in her notes for the seal she would have to inscribe on the ground around her if she wanted to perform this particular technique. They were rather complicated, but she was an Uzumaki damnit! Seals were in her blood and she knew what she was doing! At least that's what she told herself. As it was, while she was, indeed, skilled in the art of fuinjutsu, this was a seal that was beyond her skill level. And yet, here she was, being stubborn as hell and trying to figure out one of the most complicated seals she had ever seen!

Taking a deep breath, Himawari began to draw the seal on the ground around her, being very careful not to screw up a single character, line, or anything else that might cause this technique to go wrong. This was a one-shot thing and if she didn't get it right, who knows what the heck might happen?!

Some time later, once she had finished, Himawari went about collecting everything and made sure that she had all her things that she wanted to take with her to wherever this seal would send her. Or to be more specific, _when_ this seal would send her.

Focusing her chakra into the seal beneath her as well as throughout her body, Himawari called out, " **Time Reversal: Release!** "

In an instant, the seal beneath her lit up in a brilliant green glow and a pillar of light shot up where she was standing, covering the entire circumference of the seal and alerting everyone within the village that something big was happening. When Naruto and Hinata arrived on the scene, they saw their daughter disappearing in the light, but not before she sent them one last smile and mouthed the words, "I love you." to the both of them.

As soon as she was gone, Naruto stood wide-eyed in horror while his wife fell to her knees and began to sob. Their precious baby girl was gone and they had no idea where she was now or what on Earth had happened to her!

Naruto was snapped out of his stupor when one of his ANBU pointed out what remained of the seal to him. Walking over, the blonde Uzumaki knelt down and ran his fingers over the destroyed seal, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. "This...is a pretty complex seal. It's missing a lot of parts, but from what little I can see, I can't help but wonder how little Hima-chan could have worked something like this out." he said.

Hinata looked at her husband and walked over to him, kneeling down and clinging to him tightly. "C-can you bring her back? Can you bring our little girl back to us Naruto-kun?" she questioned hopefully.

The Nanadaime Hokage sighed and shook his head in the negative. "No...I'm afraid I can't. Whatever kind of seal this was, it was a one-use only seal. And in order to create a reverse seal to counter its effects and bring our daughter back to us, I'd have to see the whole seal as it was _before_ it was used. In order to do that, I'd need to use some powerful time reversal technique or a seal to reverse time for this small area here so we could see what the seal looked like. Only then could I recreate the seal if need be and create a counter seal. All in all, it's a long process that might take years to complete. Our...our daughter could be gone for a very long time Hina-hime. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry…"

At hearing this, all Hinata could do was cling to her husband tightly and sob into his chest. Their daughter was gone and they might never get her back. _Why did Hima-chan do this?!_ Naruto thought to himself. _Sweetheart...whatever is going on with you...I just hope you're safe._

 _ **In the Past - 16 years after the Kyuubi attack & Naruto's birth - Graduation Day**_

Himawari screamed out as she fell through a portal and landed roughly on the ground outside the Hokage Tower of the past. Standing up, she brushed herself off and groaned in discomfort. "Ugh. That was _really_ unpleasant." she said as she continued to pat herself down.

Looking around at her surroundings, she noticed the Hokage Tower a short distance away as well as a bunch of people walking about in the street, going about their daily business. Nodding her head as she came to a decision, she walked into the Hokage Tower and proceeded up to his office.

Smiling politely at the Hokage's secretary, Himawari bowed to her and began to speak. "Hello ma'am. Is Hokage-sama in?" she queried.

The secretary looked up from her work to see who had addressed her. When she did, she went wide-eyed at what she was seeing. It was almost like looking at a female Naruto! Only she had blue hair and some of the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, the secretary offered Himawari a smile and asked, "Hello. Yes, Hokage-sama is in, and no, he's not busy. May I ask what you're doing here and what your name is so I can note it down in my logbook please?"

Himawari smiled and nodded her head giddily. "My name is Himawari Uzumaki and I have some personal business with Hokage-sama that we need to discuss. It's really hush-hush type stuff that I can't speak to anyone about but him. I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, bowing apologetically to the secretary immediately afterwards.

The secretary nearly dropped her pen from the shock of hearing the girl's last name. "U-Uzumaki? So, are you related to Naruto Uzumaki by any chance?" she questioned curiously.

Nodding her head excitedly, Himawari said, "Yep yep! Naruto-kun and I are, um...cousins. But he's never met me before, so he doesn't know about me yet. That's kinda part of what I need to talk to Hokage-sama about. Again, please don't tell anyone."

The secretary nodded in understanding before motioning towards the office door. "Go ahead and enter. Please remember to be polite when speaking with Hokage-sama." she directed politely.

Himawari nodded and entered the Hokage's office, closing the door behind her before turning around to face the Sandaime Hokage. When he motioned to the seat across from him, Himawari bowed gratefully to him and took the seat across from him, watching as he resumed doing paperwork for a short while longer before he returned his gaze to her.

"Hello young one. As you are no doubt already aware, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. You...you are new to my village, are you not? Might I ask for your name and what your purpose is here?" he questioned curiously.

Himawari glanced around before looking to the Hokage and smiling awkwardly. "Umm...first, can you please dismiss all your ANBU? What we're about to talk about is really hush-hush stuff and I don't want anybody to know about it besides you. Okay?"

Hiruzen smiled and nodded his head before making a signal with his hand for his guards to leave. Once they were gone, the Sandaime Hokage put up the silencing seals and looked her in the eyes. "Alright young one, you can speak freely now."

The young woman smiled happily and waved at the old man. "Okay then, hiya! I'm Himawari Uzumaki and I'm actually _from_ Konoha. I was born here. I'm Naruto-kun's daughter from the future! Hence the whiskers and my looks and everything." she explained.

Blinking in shock at this, Hiruzen soon quirked a brow and asked, "Is there any particular reason you traveled back in time? And for that matter, how _did_ you traverse time to return to this particular time period?" he wondered aloud.

Himawari blushed deeply and looked anywhere but at Hiruzen's wrinkled face. "I...I...I...I came back using an experimental sealing technique so I could be with my Daddy!" she blurted out somewhat hesitantly. "I'm in love with Naruto-kun and...and I couldn't have him in the future, so I decided I'd just go back into the past and be with a Naruto-kun that was _my_ age. But...at the same time, I need to make sure he hooks up with my mom, Hinata Hyuga." she explained.

Hiruzen looked astonished at this for just a moment before he burst into laughter. When Himawari puffed out her cheeks and gave him a glare, he only laughed harder. "What's so dang funny?! I'm being serious here!" she exclaimed angrily.

Calming himself after a while, the aged Hokage raised his hand in a calming gesture and began to explain himself. "I'm not laughing at you Himawari-chan. It's just...Naruto is so hung up on a girl named Sakura Haruno while she has eyes only for Sasuke Uchiha. Meanwhile, your mother has her eyes set on Naruto-kun. The mere fact that he actually ends up marrying her after all is just music to these old ears, that's all."

Smiling at this, Himawari began to bounce giddily in her seat as she prepared to ask a favor of the wizened old man. "Hey Hokage-sama…I have a biiig favor to ask of you." she began. "Can you please put Daddy, Mommy, and me on the same team together? I know it might screw up the teams you had planned, but I need to make sure Mom and Dad get together so I'll be born. That...and...well…"

Hiruzen smiled softly at this and reached over to ruffle the teenage girl's hair. "You want to be close to Naruto-kun so he'll fall in love with you as you're in love with him. Am I right?"

Blushing fiercely, Himawari could only nod yes rapidly before covering her face with her hands. "I can't help it! I...I just love Naruto-kun so much! I don't know how it happened, but...but…"

Sighing, the aged Hokage got up and walked around his desk where he then pulled Himawari into a hug. "You can't control your feelings for someone Himawari-chan. The heart wants what the heart wants. And if yours says that you just have to be with your father, then that's who you're meant to be with, no matter what it takes." he said with a grandfatherly smile on his face.

Himawari watched as Hiruzen walked back around to his side of the desk before he pulled out some paperwork and pushed it across the desk to her. "Fill this information out, sign where it says to sign, and I'll get the information filed away. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to ask me and I'll help you come up with something plausible to write down, alright?"

Nodding in understanding, the young woman went about filling out the necessary information, occasionally asking Hiruzen for help fabricating some information when necessary. Once they were all finished, Hiruzen put the paperwork aside for the moment before he wrote her a note and handed it over to her. "Take this to room 201 in the Academy and show it to Iruka Umino. He'll know what to do with you after he's read it. I'll get everything sorted out for you on my end."

Himawari nodded in thanks before she took off like a bolt of lightning to go and see her father at the academy. She dearly hoped he'd be happy to see her, another Uzumaki like him. Maybe he'd even become interested in her over that stupid Sakura girl he told her about!

Once she was gone, Hiruzen sighed and rubbed at his beard in contemplation. "Naruto-kun, Hinata, and Himawari-chan. They'll be an interesting team. But the question then becomes: who will be on the other teams? Decisions, decisions…"

 _ **Academy**_

As she approached the classroom she had been directed to go to, Himawari took in a deep breath and released it slowly. _Okay Himawari, you can do this. Don't make the mistake of calling him Daddy. He's Naruto-kun now!_ She thought to herself determinedly before knocking on the door and opening it slowly.

Stepping inside, Himawari walked up to the academy instructor, Iruka Umino, and handed over the note she had been clutching a little too tightly in her hand. Uncrumpling it, Iruka read it over before giving her a nod and a warm smile. "I see. Well, welcome to the class Himawari-chan." he said kindly before he turned to the rest of the class. "Class, we have a new student joining us today. I know it's a last minute addition, but Hokage-sama has instructed me that she is to take the graduation exam with the rest of you, so I don't want to hear any complaints from _any_ of you! Got it?!" he exclaimed.

Looking back down at Himawari, Iruka motioned towards the class. "Himawari, why don't you introduce yourself to the class? I'm sure _someone_ will be more than happy to know you're here." he said with a wink.

Giggling to herself, Himawari nodded in agreement before turning to the class and bowing politely. "Hello everyone. My name is Himawari Uzumaki. It's nice to meet all of you."

When the class began to murmur amongst themselves, Himawari couldn't help but grin. Looking up at her father, she saw Naruto looking at her wide-eyed in astonishment. _That's right Daddy, you're paying attention to me now._ She thought, her grin widening.

Before Naruto could say anything, however, a pink-haired girl stood up and shouted out, "Does that mean you're related to that idiot Naruto?! Kami I feel sorry for you!"

Clenching her fists at this, Himawari glared hatefully at Sakura and was about to yell back at her, but Iruka beat her to the punch. "Sakura! That was uncalled for! Apologize to both of them this instant!"

Sakura folded her arms across her chest and looked away. "Never." she said with a huff.

Sighing at this, Iruka said, "Then you're seeing me after class for detention _and_ I'm having a talk with your mother about your behavior towards the both of them. I'm sure she's not going to be too pleased with you about this."

The pink-haired girl squawked at this and looked at Iruka with wide eyes. "What?! You can't do that!"

The academy instructor quirked a brow and folded his arms across his chest before giving her a grin. "Yes, I can Sakura. Now sit down and shut up." he commanded, watching as Sakura sat down with a huff. "Now, does anyone else have any questions for Himawari-chan that don't involve insulting either her or Naruto-kun?"

Naruto meekly raised his hand at this point, causing Iruka to point to him. "Yes Naruto-kun?"

Looking down at Himawari-chan, the blonde sixteen year-old asked, "Is your last name _really_ Uzumaki?"

Himawari nodded in response and smiled brightly at him. "Yeppers! My name is Himawari Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan! You and I are distant cousins Naruto-kun. Isn't that great?!" she cheered as she threw her fist up into the air excitedly.

Naruto's eyes went wide and he looked between her and Iruka. "There's...an Uzumaki clan? How come nobody ever told me about that before?!" he questioned angrily.

Himawari blinked and looked up at Iruka curiously. "You mean...nobody here knows about the Uzumaki clan Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka sighed and scratched at the back of his head. "The Civilian Council, with the backing of the Elders, got their hands on the academy and its curriculum quite some time back. They decided to remove all mention of the Uzumaki clan from the curriculum, despite the fact that Konoha and Uzushiogakure were once allies before Uzushio was destroyed. Personally? I think they were trying to keep Naruto-kun from ever finding out he was part of a clan. Either that...or...they were trying to cover something up and keep people from asking questions. I'm hoping it's the former though. It would be far less disturbing."

Naruto clenched his fists as he heard this, but before he could say anything, someone else beat him to the punch. "You mean that idiot's part of a clan?! Man, some clan to have somebody like that loser as a member." Kiba said, getting laughs from most of the classroom.

Himawari growled at this and pointed straight at Naruto. "Stop being such jerks to Naruto-kun damnit! As the last Uzumaki in Konoha, that makes him the clan head! If you ask me, that makes him a hell of a lot better than _you_!"

When the class began to laugh even harder, Iruka had finally had enough of it and used his Big Head Technique to quiet them all down. "All of you shut the hell up! The Uzumaki clan were feared by the other nations as one of the strongest clans in existence! They had their own village for crying out loud! They were renowned for their prowess in fuinjutsu, the Sealing Arts. They were also known for their amazing longevity and their high chakra reserves! Hell, the Shodaime Hokage MARRIED a woman named Mito Uzumaki! Naruto-kun and Himawari-chan come from an amazing clan and I will **not** have you insulting them anymore! Is that understood?!"

Everyone had wide eyes at this sudden wealth of information. Looking back and forth from Naruto and Himawari, they didn't quite know what to say. Himawari, however, decided to add one more thing to the pile. "To top it all off, it's because of these high chakra reserves and the immense amount of chakra control it takes that we Uzumaki can't perform the regular Clone Technique. It will always backfire on us. We have to use a different variant." she said as she folded her arms across her chest and nodded her head proudly.

Shikamaru piped up at this point, but not before yawning first. "That would explain why Naruto's never been able to pull off the Clone Technique. Iruka-sensei, how come you didn't pick up on such a thing sooner, hm?" he questioned curiously.

Iruka sighed and facepalmed. "I hadn't actually thought of that at the time. Naruto's goofed off so many times and never really taken much of anything seriously in my class that I always figured he just wasn't trying hard enough or something…" Sighing again, the teacher looked up at Naruto apologetically. "Can you ever forgive me for such an oversight Naruto-kun?"

Naruto clenched his fists tight and glared down at his desk angrily. "You mean to tell me that all this time...I couldn't pull off that stupid technique because I have too much chakra?! What the hell dattebayo?! It's too late now to learn a different Clone technique! What am I supposed to do to pass this stupid graduation exam?!" he questioned, absolutely furious with the whole situation.

Before Iruka could say anything, Himawari took a few steps forward and offered Naruto a smile. "I can teach you the Shadow Clone Technique Naruto-kun. It's normally pretty dangerous for people to learn, but it's perfect for we Uzumaki's. Isn't that right, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka thought it over for a time and, after a short while of contemplation, nodded his head in agreement. "If you truly know that technique, then you have my permission to teach it to him. But not in here and not right now. You can teach it to him somewhere in private later. Okay Himawari-chan?"

Himawari nodded her head excitedly before she waved at Naruto-kun and gave him a wink. "You'll love the Shadow Clone Technique Naruto-kun, I promise!"

Before Naruto, or anyone else, could say anything more, Iruka turned to Himawari and said, "Okay, I think we've chatted enough for now. Why don't you go take a seat next to Hinata, Himawari-chan? There's a seat open right beside her."

Looking to her mother in this time period, Himawari had to admit that she was _beautiful_. If she had to admit it to herself, she looked something like a princess! Giggling to herself at that thought, she hurried on up the stairs and sat down beside Hinata, giving her a beaming smile. "Hello Hinata-chan." Himawari said, inwardly giggling at calling her mother 'Hinata-chan'. "It's really nice to meet you. I already introduced myself before, but I'm Himawari Uzumaki."

Hinata offered Himawari a smile and gently shook her hand. "It's n-nice to m-m-meet you Himawari-chan. Are you _really_ related to N-Naruto-kun?"

Himawari blinked at first, unused to her mother's stuttering. However, understanding what Hinata was asking her, nodded and gave her a beaming smile. "Yep yep! Naruto-kun and I are distant cousins though, so there's hardly any blood actually shared between us. We're just from the same clan really." she lied.

Nodding in understanding, Hinata offered her another bright smile and looked past her at Naruto. "I'm glad. N-Naruto-kun finally h-has family. He'll be s-so happy…"

Before they could continue their conversation, Iruka clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Alright class, it's time to begin the graduation exam. Mizuki here will hand out your test papers. Do not flip them over or begin until I give the signal. Is that understood?" he questioned, watching as Mizuki went around the room, handing out the test papers.

When Mizuki reached her, she could easily tell that he had a fake smile on his face. His eyes told an entirely different story, however. For some reason he seemed to _loathe_ her and she didn't know why! Deciding to put that thought to the side for now, she waited for the signal to begin came and flipped over her test paper. Looking down at it, she blinked a couple of times before she silently activated her Byakugan, startling Hinata and causing her to gasp.

Eyes widening in realization at what she had just done, Himawari turned to Hinata and held her finger up to her mouth, telling her to be quiet. "I'll explain later. I promise." Himawari whispered quietly to her mother. Seeing Hinata nod somewhat hesitantly, Himawari accepted that response and looked back at her test paper to see that her suspicions were proven true.

Glancing towards Naruto's test paper, she could see him struggling with the questions and realized why that was as his test paper had been tampered with as well. So, deactivating her Byakugan, she raised her hand and glared down at Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, is it a normal practice to place genjutsu on students' tests?" she questioned angrily.

Iruka blinked at this and, after standing from his chair, walked up the stairs to take a look at Himawari's test. "Well this isn't right. Here Himawari-chan. **Release!** " he exclaimed, dispelling the genjutsu placed on her test. "There you go. I wonder how that happened?"

Himawari tugged on Iruka's sleeve and motioned for him to lean down. Whispering in his ear when he did, she told him, "Your partner, Mizuki, placed a genjutsu on Naruto-kun's test as well. He doesn't like Naruto-kun for some reason. I could see it in his eyes as he looked at us."

Iruka slowly nodded his head in understanding before he walked over to Naruto and took a look at his test to see he had yet to answer any of the questions. Looking over his test, the teacher sighed and quickly dispelled the genjutsu on his test as well. "There you go Naruto-kun. It looks like somebody put a genjutsu on your test as well. _Somebody_ wants to see you both fail." he said, shooting a quick glare at Mizuki that said, ' _We need to have a talk._ '

Mizuki scowled and clenched his fists at his sides, furious that some little brat of an Uzumaki had seen through him like that. _Still, just because the genjutsu has been dispelled doesn't mean he'll be able to answer any of the questions. He_ is _an idiot, after all._ He thought to himself confidently.

As Iruka returned to his seat, Hinata leaned close to Himawari's ear and whispered, "Thank you. Mizuki-sensei has always been so mean to N-Naruto-kun. I d-don't know why."

Himawari frowned at this and, as she was filling out her own test, whispered to Hinata. "If you knew, why haven't you said anything before now?"

Hinata flinched and, after filling out the rest of the answers, turned her test paper over and sighed as she placed her pencil down. "I-I'm always t-too timid and shy to do anything about it. I t-t-try, but…"

Himawari frowned at this and looked at her mother after turning her own paper over, now that she had finished with the test. "Didn't Naruto-kun save you from bullies when you were younger? You should have the courage to stand up and do what's right for him just as he did for you. Or has your clan really damaged your self-confidence this much?"

Hinata could feel tears brimming in her eyes as she looked past Himawari at Naruto and shook her head. Looking back into Himawari's eyes, Hinata began poking her fingers together in her usual nervous habit and began to speak. "I...I…" Sighing, Hinata nodded once. "Yes...t-they have Himawari-chan. Father...is cruel. And the Elders are even crueler than him. I'm just a failure in their eyes. I can never do anything right. And...they forbade me from spending time with N-Naruto-kun after he saved me. I think they d-did something to Naruto-kun too, because he doesn't seem to r-remember me at all."

Himawari sighed at this and shook her head before glaring into her mother's eyes. "Fine then. We're going to have to work on your self-confidence and turn you into a badass kunoichi that can win Naruto-kun's heart. Starting today. Got it Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed _badly_ and looked wide-eyed at Himawari, not having expected such talk from her. "W-win Naruto-kun's heart? W-w-what?" she asked as she began to feel woozy from all the blood rushing to her head.

The Uzumaki girl blinked as she saw her mother go an atomic red and nearly pass out. "Uh...H-Hinata-chan? Are you okay?"

The young Hyuga heiress nodded slowly as she fought to keep from fainting. After a moment, she lost herself to her fantasies and began to giggle. "N-Naruto-kun and me…"

Himawari sighed and facepalmed herself. _I can't believe Mom was ever this shy! I've really got my work cut out for me here…_ she thought to herself disappointedly.

 _ **Later**_

The class was outside for the taijutsu portion of the exam now. They had already taken the shurikenjutsu portion of the test, but, once again, Himawari had noticed a problem there. When Mizuki had given her and Naruto their sets, she noticed that they were dull and would have practically _zero_ chance of penetrating their targets. So, once again, she had informed Iruka of that and both she and Naruto had received fresh sets while Iruka went off to lecture Mizuki about what he had been doing.

Needless to say, Himawari had passed with flying colors while Naruto had managed to score a 6/10 with kunai and a 7/10 with shuriken, which was enough for him to pass as well. She knew she'd have to work with him awhile to get his skills up to snuff, but she didn't mind that, as it meant she'd get to spend more time with her hubby-to-be.

Now, while the other students were being called up one pair at a time to take the taijutsu exam, Himawari was instructed to take Naruto aside to teach him the Shadow Clone Technique. So, the young Uzumaki woman had taken her future father around the corner of the academy building and smiled kindly at him. "Alright Naruto-kun. As promised, I'm going to teach you how to perform the Shadow Clone Technique. It only requires a single hand seal to perform and it's really easy to get down as you don't really need to fine tune your chakra control at first to perform it. So you should be able to get this down pretty easily." she explained.

Showing him the hand seal to use, she spiked her chakra and shouted out, " **Shadow Clone Technique!** " before, in a burst of smoke, two exact copies of her appeared at her sides. As this happened, however, a thought crossed her mind, _Ooo, imagine the possibilities of Shadow Clones in the bedroom! Naruto-kun would_ love _having three of me rubbing up against him. He wouldn't be able to resist making love to me then! But wait!_ Eyes widening, Himawari started going _really_ red in the face. _Naruto-kun could use Shadow Clones to take me in all three of my holes! Oh Kami how wonderful that would be! Ooooo! And I could use my hands to get off two more of his clones too! Anything to make my darling Naru-kun feel great!_

Naruto waved his hand in front of Himawari's face as she just went redder and redder in the face. It was then he could smell a strange scent coming from her. Sniffing a couple of times, he looked her in the eyes and asked, "What's that smell?"

At first, Himawari looked embarrassed and afraid that he had found her out. But then she noticed a certain part of Naruto's anatomy was beginning to stand at attention. Giggling to herself, she sashayed up to him and reached up to gently stroke his whiskers. "Ne, Naruto-kun...are you _attracted_ to me by any chance?" she teased.

The teenage blonde began to blush and shifted in place a bit as he glanced away. "Y-you _are_ pretty Himawari-chan. But...I like Sakura-chan. I'm sorry…"

Narrowing her eyes at this, Himawari stared at her father in a deadpan, unable to believe he had just said that. Sighing softly, she decided to just get on with their lesson so they could return to the others. "You _really_ know how to kill the mood Naruto-kun." she said before releasing another sigh. "Come on, do as I showed you. Try to perform the Shadow Clone Technique."

Nodding his head, Naruto looked at her with excitement before he performed the hand seal and spiked his chakra before shouting, " **Shadow Clone Technique!** " A large puff of smoke appeared next to them, and when it cleared, there were thirteen copies of Naruto standing around them.

As the man she loved cheered in excitement for pulling off the technique, Himawari's mind went straight to the gutter and she began to giggle perversely. _So many Naruto-kun's...oh the possibilities! I wonder if I could just…_

When Naruto felt a hand caressing his penis through his tracksuit pants, he blushed furiously and accidentally dispelled all of his clones at once. "H-H-Himawari-chan?! W-what're you doing?!" he questioned nervously.

Stepping around in front of her future father, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply. When he just stood there dumbfounded, she grabbed his dick _hard_ , causing him to gasp into the kiss. This action allowed her to move her tongue into his mouth and begin probing around to get a real taste of him.

Naruto blushed furiously at what was happening to him. Here was this beautiful girl that he had just met and she was _kissing_ him! What the fuck was going on here?! Unable to grasp the situation, he didn't respond for a while, even though she continued to squeeze his cock harder. Eventually though, he got the message and began to return her kiss, although it was an awkward first attempt at doing so. This _was_ his first kiss after all!

Feeling her one true love _finally_ returning her kiss, Himawari did a victory dance inside her mind. Slowly, ever so slowly, she released her grip on her love's penis. Instead, she slid her hand into his pants and began to pump his cock, causing him to gasp into the kiss again.

After a short while, she pulled back from the kiss and began to nibble on his neck. Slowly, she began to kiss and nibble her way up to his ear where she whispered, " _This_ is what _true_ affection is Naruto-kun. Making the other person feel good not just like this, but making them feel good about themselves as well. That Sakura _bitch_ doesn't show you the kind of affection you deserve. In fact, what she's done to you isn't 'affection' at all. It's time you learned the difference, and I'm _more_ than willing to show you everything you've missed out on all your life Naruto-kun." she said huskily as she moved to nibbling on his ear.

Naruto groaned from the pleasure he was feeling, unable to help himself. However, something Himawari said struck him and he couldn't help but speak up. "But...Sakura-chan was my first friend...I...ouch!" he exclaimed, feeling Himawari crushing his dick again the moment he tried to stand up for his precious Sakura-chan.

Himawari glared at Naruto angrily. "You _really_ need to think before you speak sometimes Naruto-kun. _Especially_ when a girl is holding you by the dick."

"G-good point Himawari-chan." he said, wincing in agony as she squeezed tighter.

Smiling a little _too_ sweetly at Naruto, Himawari began to speak again. "Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions and you're going to answer them honestly. Try to lie to me, and I'll slowly _crush_ it. Understand me?"

Nodding quickly, Naruto said, "Y-yes Himawari-chan! I understand!"

"Good boy." Himawari said. "Now, for my first question: who does Sakura have a crush on? You or Sasuke?"

Naruto began to clench his fists at his side and looked away from Himawari at this point. "Sasuke. It's always that…"

"Nuh uh uh, Naruto-kun. Enough of that." Himawari said, trying to get him back on focus. "Second question: what does Sakura do whenever you try to talk to her?"

Pouting at this point, the blonde Uzumaki lowered his head and said, "Sakura-chan is always hitting me. I don't know why!"

"Third question: do you want to be in an abusive relationship?" Himawari asked.

Naruto frowned at this and shook his head in the negative. "No! Who the heck would want to be in a relationship like that?!"

"Final question: if Sakura likes Sasuke, always hits you, and you don't want to be in an abusive relationship, why do you continue to pine after her like this?" she asked with a frown on her face.

At first, Naruto just wanted to yell at Himawari in defense of Sakura, but then, when he took a moment to _really_ think on it...he came to a realization. "Because...she's the only one that's ever paid any attention to me. Even...even though it was negative...so long as I was acknowledged...I thought it would be okay." he said quietly.

Frowning at this, Himawari wrapped her free hand around his back and hugged him close. "It's okay Naruto-kun. What if I told you that you wouldn't have to feel like that anymore? That there _is_ somebody in your class that's always noticed you. Would you be willing to at least _talk_ to her and get to know her better?"

The whiskered blonde blinked in shock at this, but soon looked into Himawari's eyes and nodded slowly. "Please? I'd...I'd really like that. Who is it?"

Himawari smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sweetie, I'm talking about Hinata Hyuga. She's in love with you silly. And just so you know…" leaning in, she kissed Naruto's lips again before smiling sweetly at him. "I'm in love with you too. You may not know me yet, but I know _plenty_ about you. So please believe me when I tell you that my love for you runs so deep it hurts."

Blushing fiercely now, Naruto was about to say something when his new friend began to pump his cock once again. Letting out a moan, Naruto leaned against Himawari and asked, "I-is that why you're doing t-this? Because...because…"

Himawari grinned and nodded before kissing him again. "Yes sweetheart. Because I love you. I've _dreamt_ about doing this and sooo much more with you." Leaning in close, she whispered to him, "I want you _so_ bad right now Naruto-kun. If only we had a little more time, I'd take you right here."

The blonde jinchuriki turned a deep red at this and looked her in the eyes, his own eyes going wide in shock. "Y-you...you mean _that_?!"

Giggling in response, Himawari winked at him before she removed her hand from his pants, causing him to whimper. "Awww. Does my Naru-kun want me to get him off before we go back to the others?" Seeing him nod made Himawari's heart flutter. However, because she was still upset with him for talking about Sakura earlier, she turned around and began walking off back towards the others. "Too bad. This is your punishment. And if you don't know what for, then you are an idiot."

Naruto whimpered pitifully as he tried _hard_ to will his member to go back down. It wouldn't do to go back to the others with his little buddy standing at attention. As he watched Himawari walk off around the corner, he thought about what he could have done to piss her off, and when the answer came to him, he facepalmed. "I'm an idiot." he said, pissed at himself for ruining what was _definitely_ a sure thing with a girl that was a freaking _babe_!

 _ **Later**_

As she waited for her turn to get up and perform the Academy Three, as she was used to hearing the three techniques called, Himawari sat talking with Hinata about their favorite subject: Naruto Uzumaki. "I a-always knew Naruto-kun was special, but I didn't know he was from a clan. And on top of that, he's a c-clan head now? Who were his parents?"

Himawari frowned and shook her head sadly. "That's a closely guarded secret, so I can't tell you right now. But I promise to tell you later when we're alone. I have a _lot_ I need to tell you Hinata-chan that I can't say until we can be alone together."

Nodding in understanding, Hinata looked into Himawari's eyes and shook her head. "I still can't believe you have the B-Byakugan. If Father finds out…"

Scowling angrily at this, Himawari slammed her fist down on the desk, startling those around her, before staring hard into Hinata's eyes. "I'm an Uzumaki damnit! I'm a member of another clan. He can't do anything to me, least of all brand me with that accursed seal. If he tries, I'm willing to bet that Hokage-sama won't stand for it."

Smiling at her new friend, Hinata couldn't help but admire her for not just her boldness, but for her confidence as well. "I wish I could be as c-confident as y-you are Himawari-chan." she said, feeling a little dejected.

Sighing, the teenage Uzumaki girl hugged Hinata and patted her back gently. "You'll be fine Hinata-chan. I promise that I'll help you to become a _much_ more confident woman. One that will definitely be worthy of Naruto-kun."

Hinata went red in the face and began to stammer. However, before she could get any words out, Himawari was called to go to the other room and perform the Academy Three. So, waving goodbye to Hinata, the blue-haired Uzumaki got up to leave the room. However, as she walked down the stairs, she turned and blew a kiss to Naruto, causing him to blush.

Once she had left the room, Kiba turned to Naruto and said, "Ew dude. Hitting on your own cousin like that? That's just sick."

Sakura couldn't help but chime in with her two cents as well. "The mutt's right. You're nothing but a twisted pervert Naruto!"

When the class erupted into laughter, Naruto covered his ears with his hands and muttered quietly to himself. "Shut up. Please...just shut up."

Hinata, one of the few _not_ laughing at him, watched him as tears began to trickle down his cheeks. _I'm so tired of them picking on Naruto-kun like this! It's just so...so…_ "Wrong." Hinata said quietly. "You're wrong."

Standing up, Hinata glared around the room before shouting at the top of her lungs, "Stop it! All of you just shut up and leave Naruto-kun alone already!" Needless to say, the mere fact that Hinata yelling at them like that was enough to stun them into silence. However, the fact that she was defending _Naruto_ of all people left them even more stunned than the fact she actually yelled at them in the first place! "You're all so wrong about him! Naruto-kun is **not** a pervert! He's a gentle, kind person! But all of you are just so cruel to him! You're cruel to him without having any reason to be! I bet that over half of you are just mean to him because everyone else is. Well I've _**had it**_! I won't tolerate your abuse of him any longer! So think before you say anything else to him, because I swear to Kami that the next person that makes fun of him is going to get hurt. _Badly_." she threatened, a fierce look on her face.

Naruto stared at Hinata in stunned silence as he wiped away his tears. Here was this kind, gentle soul standing up for him when nobody else would. She said all these kind things about him and was even threatening to harm people that made fun of him! _She really does love me...doesn't she?_ He wondered. When Hinata looked his way, he quietly said, "T-thank you...Hinata-chan."

Hinata beamed at him and was about to say something, but a certain pink-haired bitch beat her to it. "Why the heck are you standing up for that freak of nature? Don't tell me you actually _like_ him?!" Sakura questioned in a disbelieving tone.

The blonde Uzumaki growled and clenched his fists tight. "Why is it so wrong for somebody to actually _like_ me?! Do you really have _that much_ of a problem with me Sakura?!"

When Sakura went to shout at him, Hinata walked up to her and struck her numerous times, sending her crashing to the floor. "How _dare_ you act as if having feelings for someone other than your 'precious Sasuke-kun' is a crime?! Sasuke's an asshole! There, I said it! He doesn't acknowledge ANY of you and he treats you like dirt! Naruto-kun, on the other hand, is kind to everybody! Yes, he may not be as skilled as Sasuke right now, but Naruto-kun works harder than anybody else here! Soon enough, he'll be stronger than all of you, I'm sure of it! I believe in him and I always have!"

Glaring at everyone, one person at a time, Hinata was practically _daring_ them to speak out against her precious Naruto-kun now. When one person scoffed, she turned to see Sasuke glaring at her. "The dobe will _never_ be better than me. How dare you insinuate as such you _weakling_?"

Hinata stared at Sasuke for a moment, almost as if she couldn't believe he had just said that. Then, she dashed towards him and, before he could react, she struck his tenketsu and disabled him just as she had Sakura. "I'm _no_ weakling _Sasuke_. In a match against you, I guarantee I'd win hands down. You're _weak_ Sasuke. You _always_ will be too. And don't you **ever** insult Naruto-kun again, or I'll do far worse to you than this!" she exclaimed before punching him in the face and walking away.

When Sasuke's fangirls, led by Ino (as Sakura was still lying on the floor in the middle of the classroom) began to charge at her for attacking their 'precious Sasuke-kun', Hinata prepared to fight them all off. However, Naruto soon got in their way, throwing his arms out wide and glaring at all of them. "Leave her alone! Hinata-chan didn't do anything wrong! If you want to hurt her, you'll have to go through me first!"

Ino and the fangirls began to laugh as they advanced on Naruto while cracking their fists. They were _more_ than ready to begin a beatdown on the Uzumaki jinchuriki. However, before they could, Iruka stepped into the room with Himawari at his side, her sporting a brand new headband, and glared at everyone. "What the hell is going on in here?!" he demanded to know.

Kiba piped up with, "The dobe started it Iruka-sensei. He started insulting everyone and making a ruckus. It just pissed people off is all."

Glaring at Kiba for his lie, Hinata was shocked when all the other students started collaborating his story! Shaking in fury, she shouted, "All of you, shut the hell up! Stop **lying** like that!"

Iruka, shocked by the sudden outburst, looked at Hinata with wide eyes full of surprise. Shaking his head after a while, he put on a smile and asked her, "Hinata-chan, tell me the truth. What _really_ happened here? I know Naruto-kun wouldn't have done something like that, _especially_ not without a reason for it."

Himawari smiled up at Iruka-sensei, thankful that he'd believe in her father this much. Looking back at Naruto and Hinata, she waited to hear what had happened in her absence. _One thing happened for sure while I was gone: Mom grew a backbone all on her own! I'm impressed!_ She thought happily.

Nodding her head in thanks to Iruka, Hinata began to explain. "It started when Himawari-chan was leaving the room. She blew a kiss to Naruto-kun. Kiba and Sakura made fun of him, calling him a perverted freak of nature. Then...almost everybody in class joined in, either making fun of him some more or laughing at him. I saw it Iruka-sensei...Naruto-kun was crying and begging them to stop!" she exclaimed as she clenched her fists at her side.

Hinata watched Himawari as she began to tremble in anger. Nodding in appreciation at this, Hinata looked back into Iruka's eyes and began to speak again. "I...I finally had enough of it and I stood up to them. I yelled at them to all shut up. I...tried to get them to see that what they were doing was hurtful. But then...that _bitch_ down there…" Hinata said, pointing at Sakura, "dared to act as if me being in love with Naruto-kun and not their 'precious Sasuke-kun' is some kind of crime. She acted as if _anyone_ liking Naruto-kun was _wrong_! So yes, I hit her and I'm not apologizing for it!"

Naruto went a deep red at Hinata's admission of her feelings for him. However, he remained quiet and just continued to listen to her. When Hinata realized what she had said, her entire face went red and she looked at Naruto with wide eyes to see how he'd react to such an admission. When he simply smiled at her, she breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to continue telling Iruka what happened.

"Anyways...after that, I tried to explain that Naruto-kun may not be a 'prodigy' like Sasuke, but he works harder than anyone else. Pretty soon, he'll be stronger than anyone in this class. But...that stupid jerk, Sasuke, dared to make fun of him, saying that Naruto could _never_ be as strong as him or even surpass him. After all, Sasuke thinks he's 'perfect' the way he is. And for that matter, I also tried to make the fangirls see that Naruto-kun is a _much_ better guy because, unlike Sasuke, Naruto actually _acknowledges_ people and treats everyone with kindness. Sasuke, on the other hand, doesn't acknowledge _any_ of his fangirls and he treats them all like they're worth less than dirt! But did my words get through to any of them? I highly doubt it."

Iruka sighed as he heard all of this, not quite able to believe all that he had just heard. Shy little Hinata had finally come out of her shell and started yelling at people, stood up for Naruto, and even hit someone?! Then again, when he looked at her, Hinata looked like she was feeling far more confident. But then he noticed something and just had to ask, "So, why are Sasuke's fangirls surrounding you and Naruto like that? You never told me why they were threatening to hit you."

Naruto growled at this point and shook his head. "Hinata-chan struck the teme too. His fangirls got angry and threatened to hurt her. I got in the way to protect her. That's the gist of it Iruka-sensei."

Nodding his head in understanding, Iruka looked around at everyone and said, "Everyone, please return to your seats. I'll deal with all of this later. For now, Naruto Uzumaki, please come with me." he said before leaving the room.

When Naruto turned to walk down the stairs, he was shocked when Hinata stopped him with a hand on his chest. When he turned to look into her eyes to ask her what she wanted, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his cheek before beaming at him. "Good luck Naru-kun. I know you can pass this time." Blushing profusely, the whiskered blonde nodded slowly and made his way past Himawari and out of the room without a word.

Once he was gone, Himawari turned to the class and began cracking her knuckles. "So, you like making fun of Naruto-kun huh? I thought you were warned not to pick on him anymore by Iruka-sensei? You don't listen very well, do you?"

Kiba scoffed at that and folded his arms across his chest. "The dobe deserves it. He's brought it all on himself."

"And we have Volunteer #1!" Himawari declared before she disappeared and reappeared with her fist buried in Kiba's face, sending him crashing through the desk behind him. "Anymore volunteers for my Super Fist attack? Hmm?" she questioned, just waiting for anyone dumb enough to talk bad about her beloved Naruto-kun.

Hinata found herself smirking at this and walked up to Himawari. "Hey Hima-chan. Think you could teach me the secret behind your Super Fist sometime? I'd love to learn it, if only to put these idiots in their place when they make the mistake of badmouthing Naruto-kun in front of me."

The teenage Uzumaki smiled happily at her mother and hugged her tight. "Of course I'll teach you Hina-chan! I'd be more than happy to!"

Everyone in the class shivered at the thought of having _two_ people knowing this powerful Super Fist move. Ino, however, frowned as she began to speak. "Why do you like that idiot so much anyways? I just don't get it."

Hinata glared at Ino and started stalking towards her, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking back to see who it was, she saw Himawari was the one stopping her from beating the crap out of the blonde Yamanaka teen.

"I'll tell you why I love him." Himawari said. "Naruto-kun's a really nice person. He's handsome, he's got those really cute whisker marks on his face, he's going to be a really strong ninja, so that's a plus, and, despite what you might think, he's not stupid. Naruto is actually an intelligent person, he's just never been allowed to show it before. I could probably list some more reasons about why I love him so much, but I think I've said more than enough."

Hinata looked at Himawari with a shocked expression on her face. This girl was in love with her Naru-kun too?! Shaking it off, Hinata looked at Ino and shrugged. "My reasons are pretty much the same as hers. But it helps that I've watched him from time to time and I've seen how hard he works to improve himself. On top of that, Naruto-kun is someone I can relate to. But...something happened back on the very first day we started the academy that really drew me to him. I was being picked on by bullies because I'm different. Naruto-kun, despite the fact that he was outnumbered, rescued me from them. But...he got hurt trying to protect me. Naruto is a selfless person. I can't help but love him."

Ino's mouth opened and closed a couple of times as she tried to think of something to say in response to that. After a short while of this, she finally gave a small smile and said, "Well...damn. I can't say anything bad about any of you now. Not after you two go and say something like that. It makes my crush on Sasuke-kun seem...well...it makes my crush seem stupid now that I think about it." she admitted.

Hinata smiled at this, glad that at least _someone_ understood their feelings! Before she or Himawari could say anything though, the door opened again and Iruka walked in with Naruto, who was sporting a headband of his own. Looking at the blonde, both girls smiled brightly at him and he smiled back. "Congratulations Naruto-kun!" both girls exclaimed as one.

Naruto walked up to them and hugged them both. "Thank you. And thank you Himawari for teaching me the Shadow Clone Technique. Because of you, I was able to _finally_ pass. I'm so grateful."

Ino stepped closer and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Iruka called for Ino to follow him. Sighing, the blue-eyed young woman walked past the three of them and left the room with Iruka to go and take the test. _I'll apologize to them later, especially to Naruto._ She thought.

Back in the room, as the family of three went to return to their seats, they heard Sasuke say, "Of course the weakling got beat up by those fools. I would _never_ have lost to such weaklings. But then again, I suppose a weakling falling in love with a weakling is only natural."

Hinata scowled and was about to go over and strike him again, but Himawari beat her to the punch, landing a Super Fist attack to Sasuke's chest, causing him to scream out in pain. " _You're_ the weakling _Sasuke_. Now shut up if you know what's good for you." she said before returning to her seat with Hinata and Naruto doing the same. _Kami, I can't_ believe _that guy is Sarada-chan's father! He's a total douchebag!_

Sakura stood up at this point and pointed at Hinata and Himawari. "Why do you two keep hitting Sasuke-kun?! You should show him some respect! Sasuke-kun's the best damnit! If you two keep attacking him like that, I'll-"

Naruto sighed at this point and spoke up. "You'll _what_ Sakura? You'll do _nothing_. I'm tired of your abuse and they are tired of seeing it happen. We won't take it anymore. If you try anything, they're likely to break your wrist. So please don't try."

The pinkette glared at him and shouted, "Don't tell me what to do you idiot! And what do you mean abuse? I don't abuse you! You get what you deserve!" she declared with a decisive nod.

Himawari got up from her seat and started stomping her way towards Sakura, a truly hateful look on her face. "Wrong thing to say _Sakura_."

Sakura huffed as she watched Himawari step closer and closer. "I'm not afraid of you. You're just a weak little girl in love with a weak idiot. You're practically _perfect_ for each other!"

Growling at this, the beautiful blue-haired teenager charged forward and slammed her fist into Sakura's face as hard as she could, sending her flying backwards into the blackboard. Afterwards, she pumped her fist into the air and cheered, " **Super Fist** for the win!" before turning around and returning to her seat once again.

When Iruka and Mizuki returned with Ino a short while later, it was to find Sakura unconscious at the front of the room with a nasty bruise forming over the bridge of her nose and on part of her forehead. Sighing, Iruka approached her and helped her up. "Let me guess...Hinata-chan again?"

Sakura groaned and rubbed at her forehead in agony. "N-no Iruka-sensei...it was Himawari. She's the one that hit me. She hit Mutt Boy and Sasuke-kun too."

Looking up at Himawari, the academy instructor sighed and shook his head. "Mind explaining yourself Himawari-chan?"

Himawari chuckled sheepishly and began poking her fingers together in the same way her mother used to do. "Umm...first off, they each deserved it. Kiba said that Naruto-kun deserves to be treated like crap, despite you telling them to stop treating him so terribly. So I hit him with my Super Fist attack. Sasuke insulted Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, and me, saying that weaklings like us deserve one another. He made fun of Naruto-kun for losing against the three bullies that were picking on Hinata-chan in the first year of the academy too. So, again, I hit him. As for Sakura…" looking down at the pink-haired bitch, she snarled at her, "she threatened Hinata-chan and me, she told Naruto that he deserves to be abused and that what she does to him isn't abuse, but something he deserves, etc. She was just being a _massive_ bitch. So I hit her too."

Iruka sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "Be that as it may, you shouldn't go around hitting people just because they say things you don't like. For that behavior, I'm going to have to give you and Hinata-chan both detention. Yes, on the final day of the academy. I'm sorry."

Sakura smirked up at Himawari and Hinata and was about to say something, but Iruka noticed her look and shook his head. "I'm also going to have to keep Kiba, Sasuke, and you, Sakura, after class for detention as well for provoking such a reaction from them. You were _all_ in the wrong here and you're all going to be punished for it."

At hearing this, Sasuke's fangirls blew up, enraged that Iruka was giving their darling Sasuke-kun detention, especially on the final day of the academy! "Shut up, all of you!" he shouted at them. "Sasuke brought it on himself. Now, for those of you who passed the exam, congratulations. I'm looking forward to seeing you next week for team placements. The rest of you, better luck next year. Now, everyone is dismissed. _Except_ those of you who are staying after class for detention."

As the teenagers began to file out of the room to go on home, Naruto saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba trying to sneak out with them and shook his head. "Iruka-sensei, they're trying to get away." he said before walking over to Hinata and Himawari to say goodbye to them.

Iruka, hearing this, looked up from what he was doing and glared as he saw what Naruto was talking about. Moving quickly, he blocked the door and pointed back towards their desks. "Back to your seats you three. You're stuck here until I say you can go home. Try to sneak out again and you can expect me to take this up with Hokage-sama."

Grumbling about this, the three of them returned to their seats, but not before shooting Naruto a glare for ratting them out. Sticking his tongue out at them, Naruto turned back to Hinata and Himawari. "I'll see you two later, right?"

"Of course Naruto-kun. You won't be able to get rid of me." Himawari said with a bright smile on her face.

"I'll try to get out of the compound when I can to come see you Naruto-kun. I promise." Hinata said before hugging Naruto and kissing his cheek again. "See you later Naruto-kun."

Smiling at them, Naruto said goodbye to the both of them before leaving the room to make his way home. However, as he left the academy, his stomach rumbled and he found himself taking a detour to head for Ramen Ichiraku. "I suppose a little food can't hurt." he said to himself.

 _ **Later that night**_

After eating, Naruto had returned home to rest for a little while before heading out again to meet with his two new friends so they could spend some time together. When he arrived at the academy, it was already evening and they were just then walking out of the academy together. When they saw him, they hurried over to him and the three of them began to walk away, talking with each other the entire time.

Now, however, it was rather dark out and it was time to walk Hinata home to the Hyuga compound. As they walked though, they noticed someone leaping away from the Hokage tower with something large strapped to his back. On top of that, this mystery person was making his way towards the woods, obviously trying to escape the village.

Looking at each other, the three nodded and quickly leapt off after the mysterious figure. When they caught up to him, they saw him standing over the scroll, cackling to himself as he looked over its contents, muttering to himself all the while. When they got a good look at him, they realized who this person was. "Hey, isn't that Mizuki-sensei? What's he doing?" Naruto asked quietly.

Hinata frowned and shook her head. "I don't know Naruto-kun, but I'm willing to bet that it's not good. We need to stop him."

Nodding in agreement, the three of them split up and began creeping around to form a triangular blockade of sorts, trapping him between them. Then, they each withdrew a handful of shuriken and threw them at the white-haired academy instructor. However, when Mizuki became shrouded in a puff of smoke and was replaced with a log, they knew he had found them out.

The next thing they knew, Hinata screamed as she was kicked from behind into the small forest clearing next to the scroll. Despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to rush down there and help her up and make sure she was okay, Naruto stayed hidden to wait for his chance to make a move. So, looking around, he began to search for Mizuki. _Damnit, where the hell is he?!_

When he heard a whirring sound, he quickly jumped up and flipped backwards, right in time for the shuriken thrown at him to impact the tree he was hiding behind. When he landed, he turned around to see Mizuki glaring down at him from up in a tree. "Tch. I had hoped that would have killed you _Demon_. It looks like I'm going to have to try a little harder." he said before reaching back to draw one of his larger shuriken, called a Fuma shuriken, and prepared to throw it.

Glaring up at Mizuki, Naruto formed the hand seal for his new favorite technique and cried out, " **Shadow Clone Technique!** " All throughout the forest around them appeared well over one hundred Naruto's. Pointing at Mizuki, Naruto shouted out, "Let's get 'im!"

Mizuki, not having expected Naruto to summon this many clones, quickly threw his oversized shuriken, taking out as many as he could, before turning to try and run away. However, before he could, Himawari appeared and landed a palm strike to his gut, sending him crashing into the ground below. Before he could stand up, the many Naruto's began to pummel him until he passed out.

"Woohoo! We did it! Now, what was it he was looking at Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he and Himawari dragged Mizuki back into the clearing to see what he had stolen.

Hinata shook her head with a frown. "I think this belongs to Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun. It looks like it contains a bunch of forbidden techniques. Just look at this one. It supposedly revives the dead, but at the cost of taking another's life."

Naruto cringed at that. "Yeesh. I can see why a technique like that would be forbidden then." he said.

"Indeed Naruto-kun. Now, might I ask what you three are doing here with the Scroll of Seals?" the familiar voice of the Sandaime Hokage questioned them as he arrived on the scene with his ANBU.

Looking around at all of them, Naruto began to sweat nervously. "Oh boy...how do we explain this one?" he wondered aloud. This was going to be a _long_ night, he could see it now.

* * *

 **A/N - And that's the end of the chapter! Yes, it's a time travel fic, and yes, I'm making some changes to things. Himawari's involvement will cause a change period, but you can damn well expect other things to change as well. It should prove to be a pretty interesting thing if you give it a chance. :)**

 **As you can see, a LOT happened in this chapter, Himawari showed off her Super Fist attack, she confided in Hiruzen Sarutobi about who she is and when she's from, etc. All kinds of fun, right?!**

 **Anywho, again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Take care folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Okay, here's chapter 2 of A Daughter's Dirty Fantasies! It took a while to type up, as I kinda lost all inspiration partway into the chapter. I've just been feeling a little under the weather and kept getting sidetracked, so it wasn't fun.**

 **Anyways, fair warning here, but there are a couple of lemons and a lime in this chapter. You can skip them if you'd like, that's entirely up to you.**

 **Also, there's something I'd like to say. I got some grief and an asshole flamed the hell out of me, cursing at me, telling me to die, etc. all because Naruto gets with his daughter in this story. Well, as someone so kindly pointed out, there's stories where Naruto gets with his sister, his mother, older women, younger girls, etc. etc. So why does a story such as this bother people so much? It's no different from any of those stories. Think about that before you send me death threats in reviews/comments and via Private Messages.**

 **I'm pretty exhausted, so I can't think of much else to say. So, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **WARNING! There are lemons and a lime in this chapter!**

 **Chapter 2 - Explanations & Friskiness**

The three sixteen year-olds sat across from Hiruzen in his office. They looked a little nervous, but they were prepared to answer any questions asked of them. The Sandaime simply smiled at them and said, "Thank you three for recovering the Scroll of Seals from that traitor. You risked your lives to recover that scroll, and for that I must say I'm proud of you three. Very well done."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Wait, you knew it wasn't us? I thought that you and everyone else would think I stole it or something."

Hiruzen frowned at Naruto and released a soft sigh. "Why do you think so little of me Naruto-kun? Yes, I knew right away that it wasn't you three. You simply followed your instincts and they led you to stopping a traitor from getting away with one of our village's most prized possessions. Nobody will be upset with you for doing what was right."

The three teens breathed matching sighs of relief. "Thank you Hokage-sama." Hinata said gratefully.

The Sandaime just smiled at them before looking at Himawari. "Himawari, since I have the three of you here, I would like you to tell your teammates what you told me. After all, they deserve to know who you really are, as well as anything else you might be hiding from them, and me of course. Don't hide anything, because I'm sure they'll be perfectly honest with you as well. Won't you Naruto-kun, Hinata?"

Naruto and Hinata both nodded before the Hyuga heiress asked, "Does this have anything to do with why Himawari-chan has the Byakugan? If she's an Uzumaki, that shouldn't be possible."

Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow and looked at Himawari. "You didn't tell me you have the Byakugan. What else might you be hiding, hm?"

The whiskered girl giggled nervously and rubbed at the back of her head. "S-sorry Hokage-sama. I wasn't trying to keep it secret or anything. It just kind of slipped my mind is all." she said. "But, yes Hinata-chan, you're technically right. I _am_ an Uzumaki, and normally I wouldn't be able to unlock the Byakugan. However, I'm half-Uzumaki and half-Hyuga. Or, to be more specific, I'm your daughter from the future."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock while Naruto just looked perplexed. "Wait, you mean you're really from the future? And...you're _my_ daughter? With Hinata-chan?!"

Himawari nodded in confirmation. "Yes. I know it might seem weird and all, but my father, well, _you_ Naruto-kun, would never have returned my feelings. I chose to travel backwards in time just to be with you and Hinata-chan. If you require proof, I'm willing to let the doctors take a blood sample and compare it with yours." Himawari said as she looked at her two sixteen year-old parents. "And, if you need proof that I'm from the future, I could easily give you some information that only someone from the future could know. You and mom told me a lot about your pasts and what kinds of missions you went on and all kinds of other things. I'd rather not go too far with that though, as you never know what kinds of things can change the future."

Hiruzen frowned at this and shook his head. "I'd rather you not tell us about what lies in the future unless you feel it's absolutely necessary for us to know it. As for a blood sample, I would like for you three to come with me to the hospital after this meeting so we can get that taken. I would very much like to confirm your story, and that seems like the easiest way to do so."

Before anyone could say anything, Hinata went wide-eyed again as she came to a realization. "Wait, you're our daughter Himawari-chan. Wouldn't it be wrong to get with Naruto-kun then?"

Himawari pouted at this and was about to say something, but Hiruzen beat her to the punch. "Some might consider it to be 'wrong', as you put it, but there are clans that practice incestual relationships out there in the world. Heck, the Uchiha clan married cousins usually rather than 'taint' their blood with that of civilians or other ninja. Your clan, the Hyuga's, also practice this. In the distant past, brothers would marry sisters, fathers would be with their daughters, it was all very...interesting, to put it lightly. So if you three are alright with it, Himawari _can_ be with Naruto-kun. Besides, something unique in the Uzumaki clan is that they can have children with their relatives and their children won't have any birth defects. They were a very unique people with very special traits. Longevity, huge chakra reserves, fuinjutsu mastery, and more made them an amazing and feared clan. So I really wouldn't worry too much Hinata-chan."

Hinata slowly nodded and smiled as she looked at Himawari. "Regardless of what I thought, I wasn't about to deny her the right to love and be with Naruto-kun. Just so long as I get to be with him too." she said.

Himawari smiled and hugged Hinata tight. "Thank you Hinata-chan! You hear that Naruto-kun? You're getting the both of us! I bet that makes you happy, doesn't it cutie?"

Naruto blushed a bit and scratched at the tip of his nose. "Do...do I even _deserve_ to be with the both of you? I mean-"

Himawari and Hinata both flicked him in the forehead at this before kissing both of his cheeks. "Don't you _ever_ think like that Naruto-kun. There's nobody in this village or elsewhere that's more worthy of our love than _you_. Do you understand me?" Hinata asked.

Nodding slowly, Naruto hugged both of them and smiled happily as tears welled up in his eyes. "Thank you. Both of you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Hinata smirked at him and wiped away his tears. "I think we know how you feel Naruto-kun. We've wanted to be with you for so long that it's hurt us both. Isn't that right Himawari-chan?"

The blue-haired Uzumaki nodded her head. "That's exactly right. I've dreamed about being with you no matter what it took. Now that I have you, I'm not letting go." she said before she leaned in and gave Naruto a soft kiss on the lips.

Naruto blushed as he returned her kiss. When they separated, Himawari licked her lips and grinned at him. "I needed that. I love the taste of your lips on mine." she said.

The whiskered blonde just blushed deeply, unable to say a thing in response. When Hinata leaned in and kissed him next, he blushed a little more, but still managed to return her kiss. After a brief moment, his arms wrapped around her and she slowly climbed into his lap, just holding on tight as they kissed.

After watching this for a bit, Hiruzen sighed and spoke up. "Sorry to interrupt your moment, but please refrain from doing anything extreme in my office. We still have to go to the hospital and I'd rather not see two teens going at it in my office."

Quickly separating from each other, they looked away bashfully and Hinata said, "Sorry Hokage-sama. I don't know what came over me."

"Me either. I kinda just got lost in the moment." Naruto admitted. "It felt really good though."

"I'm sure it did Naruto-kun. Now, if we're all ready, let's get going." Hiruzen said as he stood up from his chair and began walking to the door.

"Right!" they exclaimed before following after the Hokage, the girls both holding Naruto's hands as they walked.

 _ **Hospital**_

Upon arriving at the hospital, they walked up to a nurse and the Hokage said, "Hello there. Can you please help us out? We need to get some blood samples taken and analyzed for these three here."

The nurse looked at the three Genin and nodded slowly. "Sure thing Hokage-sama. Follow me and I'll help you out."

As they followed the nurse, Naruto couldn't help but glance around a little nervously. Seeing this, Hinata asked, "Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"

Naruto flinched before turning his head to look into Hinata's eyes. "There...was a doctor once that tried to kill me here. And ever since I've been afraid of needles. I don't like having to go to the hospital…"

Himawari scowled at this and looked at the Hokage. "Please tell me you did something about that doctor, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded as they were led into a room. "Yes. He was fired and thrown in prison where he'll live out the rest of his days, trapped behind bars."

"Why didn't you have him killed?" Himawari questioned disappointedly.

The Hokage shook his head and released a sigh. "Death would have been too merciful for him. Besides that, killing someone isn't always the answer. Now, why don't you hop on the beds and let the kind nurse do her job?"

Himawari sighed before hopping on one of the beds, her legs dangling over the edge. Naruto and Hinata both sat down on another bed, holding each others' hands still. None of them said anything and just let the nurse go about drawing blood, though Naruto winced when the needle went in and he began to look a little pale in the face. Once she was finished, the nurse looked to the Hokage and asked, "What exactly did you want me to do with these Hokage-sama?"

"I want you to analyze the samples and compare them to one another. I have a suspicion that Himawari-chan here might be related to these two in some way, but I have no proof of that just yet. I'm hoping this will help clear things up." Hiruzen lied expertly.

Nodding in understanding, the nurse said, "Alright. It will take some time, so I'll let you know when we're finished. For now, why don't you all head on home, hm? It is rather late at night."

Hiruzen nodded once and looked to the three teens. "You should run on home. Naruto-kun, I want to see you in my office bright and early tomorrow morning. There's something we need to discuss. Himawari-chan, Hinata-chan, you're invited to join us if you'd like. As for you Himawari-chan, why don't you stay with Naruto-kun tonight and tomorrow we'll get you some a more permanent residence, hm?"

Himawari grinned at this and began to giggle mischievously. Hiruzen sighed and shook his head. _I know what_ that _giggle means. I might want to expect the two of them to be a little late tomorrow morning._

Hinata pouted and clung to Naruto. "Not fair. I'd love to stay with Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed before sending a knowing look at Himawari. _You may be his first, but I guarantee that I'm going to be with him soon. I won't hold back in getting what I want, Himawari-chan._

 _ **Naruto's Apartment**_

Upon entering his apartment, Naruto motioned for Himawari to come in. Once inside, he locked the door and proceeded to show her to the bedroom. "Well, this is my bedroom. I'll let you sleep on the bed while I take the couch, okay?" he said with a smile on his face.

 **Lemon Starts (Not interested? Skip ahead!)**

Himawari smirked and grabbed Naruto's hand before dragging him into his room. She pushed him down onto the bed and grinned at him. "No Naruto-kun, we're sharing the bed tonight. And I'm going to give you the time of your life. I hope you're ready for this sweetie, because I'm not waiting another second for this." she said as she slowly removed her clothes until she was in the nude before him.

Naruto blushed _badly_ as he stared at Himawari's large breasts. Slowly, his eyes panned downwards until he was staring at her vagina. Blushing even worse at what he saw, he looked up into her eyes and gulped nervously. "H-Himawari-chan? We...we barely know each other. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm more than sure Naruto-kun. Now, take off your clothes and show me what you've got hidden away." she demanded.

Nodding slowly, Naruto removed his clothes until he was sitting on the bed in the buff. Himawari looked down at her prize and grinned as she saw him becoming erect just from staring at her. Slowly, she straddled his lap and began rubbing her pussy along his length. "I hope you don't mind honey, but I want to skip ahead to the fun stuff. No foreplay, I need you _now_." she said as she slowly raised herself up before quickly impaling herself on his cock. As her hymen broke, she winced and bit her lip hard, causing it to bleed a little. Leaning against her blonde lover, she breathed heavily for a while.

The blonde Uzumaki held Himawari close and gently rubbed her back before kissing the top of her head. "Himawari-chan? Are you okay?"

The blue-haired girl nodded slowly before she kissed her lover passionately. When they parted, she smiled happily at him and held him tight. "We're finally one! You have nooo idea how long I've waited for this to happen!" she exclaimed before she began to gyrate her hips, moaning at the pleasure it gave her.

Naruto gasped as the pleasure from such an action hit him. Gently grabbing onto her hips, he stopped her. When she was about to ask why, he slowly lifted her up and guided her back down along the length of his shaft.

Himawari, understanding dawning in her eyes, nodded in agreement with him. "You're right, that feels a _lot_ better for the both of us." she said as she began to slowly ride him. Moaning in pleasure, she pushed him so he was lying flat on his back. "I'm going to ride you so hard Naru-kun."

Naruto blushed and nodded his head slowly. After a brief moment, Himawari began to pick up the speed until she was bouncing on his lap rapidly. Reaching up, he began to gently fondle her breasts as he did his best to match Himawari's pace as he thrusted up into her.

After a short while, he groaned before saying, "Hima-chan, I'm going to cum."

Himawari nodded and activated a birth control technique. "It's safe now. I want to feel your cum inside of me Naru-kun. Don't hold back sweetheart." she said as she continued to ride him hard.

It didn't take much longer for the both of them to climax together. Collapsing against her lover's chest, Himawari gasped for breath before she began to giggle happily. "Oh that's wonderful. I love you so much Naru-kun."

Naruto just held Himawari close and stroked her hair gently. "I wish I could say the same back Hima-chan, but I can't right now. I'm still getting to know you and Hinata-chan both, and…"

"There hasn't been enough time for you to build up those kinds of feelings. I know sweetie. It's okay." Himawari replied.

"I like you both. You're both very pretty and incredibly sexy, so I can't help but like you both like that. Thank you for understanding." Naruto said before he flipped them over so he was on top. "And I hope you understand that we're not done yet. This feels too good to stop now."

The blue-haired girl giggled giddily and nodded her head at her lover. "Yes, fuck me good Naru-kun. I plan to go all night if we can."

Naruto grinned as he grabbed her by the hips and began thrusting into her as hard and as fast as he could. When she screamed out in pleasure, he leaned in and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. _Oh Kami, I could become addicted to this._ Naruto thought as they continued making love.

 **Lemon Ends (Safe to read again!)**

 _ **The Next Morning**_

After a long night of having passionate sex, the duo were hoping they could just sleep in. However, a knock at the door awoke the two of them and caused them to groan. "Ugh. Who the heck could be out there knocking? I'm exhausted." Naruto complained.

Himawari nodded in agreement. "I'm so sore, but in a great way. I love you Naruto-kun." Hearing more knocking at the door, the blue-haired Uzumaki sighed before she climbed out of bed. Slipping on her panties and one of Naruto's shirts to cover herself, Himawari yawned tiredly before looking at her beloved. "I'll go see who it is. You should probably go hop in the shower sweetheart. I'd offer to join you, but…

Sighing again, Himawari left the room and approached the front door. Opening it slowly, she was a little surprised to see Hinata standing there. When the Hyuga heiress saw what Himawari was wearing, she blushed slightly before pouting at the young woman. "So I was right. You two had sex last night, didn't you?"

The whiskered girl giggled and nodded her head. "Yep! It was _great_! Oh, he filled me up so perfectly! It was _wonderful_! Next time it'll be your turn though. Right Hinata-chan?"

"M-me and Naruto-kun? Doing _that_? Are you sure?" Hinata questioned unsurely.

"Of course! I want the three of us to be a big, happy family. And just imagine all the sex we're going to have! Ooooh, it sounds wonderful, doesn't it?!" Himawari asked as she grinned unashamedly.

Hinata sweatdropped as she looked at her future daughter. After a moment though, she smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "I like the sound of that Himawari-chan. Oooh, just imagining all the different ways he can take us gets me excited!" Hinata exclaimed.

Himawari giggled again and nodded eagerly. "He's in the shower now if you want to hop in and 'play around' a little bit." she suggested.

Blushing badly, Hinata tried to wrap her head around what she was just told. After a moment longer, she nodded and said, "Right. I think I'll take you up on that offer. I bet he'll be so surprised. I can't wait for him to ravage me."

After Hinata stepped inside, Himawari shut the door before returning to Naruto's room to get dressed into some decent clothes. When she heard the bathroom door open, the blue-haired girl couldn't help but giggle to herself. _Naruto-kun's going to be so surprised. I wish I was the one getting that fun time with him._

 **Lemon Starts (Skip ahead if you're not interested.)**

Hinata giggled quietly to herself as she slipped into the shower behind her beloved Naruto-kun. Stepping up to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself against his back before whispering in his ear. "Oh Naruto-kun, guess who."

Naruto blushed deeply and asked, "Hinata-chan? Is that you?"

Nodding slowly, even though she knew he couldn't see her, Hinata kissed his cheek lightly. "Right. I'm here for a little fun time with you. Let's wake that little guy up, shall we?" she suggested as she gripped his cock and began to gently pump it until it hardened in her hand. "Oooh, that has to be at least nine inches. I'm not sure how you'll fit that in me, but I'm willing to play along." she said as she slipped around in front of Naruto and kneeled in front of him so his dick was at eye level with her.

Grinning up at him, Hinata kept looking into Naruto's eyes as she made a show of licking along the length of his member. After a few short minutes, she engulfed his cock with her mouth and began bobbing her head back and forth along his length, using her tongue to stimulate him even more. When she heard him moan out her name, she gushed inside. _Yes! That's right Naru-kun, say my name more! I'm yours and you're mine from this day forward!_

"Hina-chan, I'm gonna cum." Naruto warned after a few moments longer. When Hinata simply moaned, sending a pleasurable sensation through his cock, Naruto couldn't hold it anymore and unloaded in her mouth. Stepping back, wobbling a bit, the blonde looked at his lover to see her swallowing his load before licking her lips and giving him a seductive smirk. "Wow…"

"Indeed Naru-kun. Now, don't keep me waiting honey. Take me. Ravish me. Just fuck me until I can't stand anymore!" Hinata pleaded as she stood up and pressed her hands against the wall. Giving her butt a little smack, she grinned at him. "Come and get it big boy."

Naruto nodded slowly as he stepped behind Hinata and began to rub the tip of his cock against her vaginal lips. After a brief minute, he slowly entered her until he was at her barrier. With one quick thrust, he broke through her hymen and buried himself deep inside of her.

Cringing from the pain, Hinata could feel tears streaming down her face and shook her head. _No, this is what you wanted! Don't let the pain dissuade you Hinata!_ Waiting for a few moments, Hinata smiled when the pain passed. Looking over her shoulder at Naruto, she gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm ready Naru-kun. Make love to me. Take my breath away."

Nodding slowly, the whiskered youth began slowly thrusting back and forth inside of her. After a moment of this, he pressed himself against her back and fondled her breasts as he thrusted into her. "You're so beautiful Hinata-chan. I love how it feels to be inside of you. We should do this more often." he said huskily, turning her on even more.

"Yes! Oh Naru-kun, yes! More! More! _More_!" Hinata yelled out as she reached down and began to play with her clit, causing her to moan loudly even more. "Oh Kami yeesss!"

After a moment, Naruto lifted Hinata up and began really pounding into her as he held her up off the ground. When she reached her climax, she screamed his name before leaning back against him and smiling at him. "Oh, I love you so much Naru-kun. You're the only one for me."

"I'm glad to hear it Hinata-chan. I want to be the only one you ever do this with." Naruto replied as he captured Hinata's lips with his own. After they separated, Naruto whispered to her, "I'm going to cum sweetheart. I'm going to pull out."

Hinata shook her head and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Afterwards, she glared into his eyes and said, "Cum inside me! Don't you dare pull out! You have no idea how much I've waited to feel you inside of me! I couldn't bear it if you pulled out now."

Naruto nodded slowly as he continued pounding into her until finally he released his load inside of her. Afterwards, he slowly pulled out and put her back on her feet. He was caught off guard when she turned around and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, she gripped his dick and pumped it a few times before she began to rub herself along his length. "Keep fucking me Naruto-kun. I want more."

Without a word, Naruto pushed Hinata up against the wall before he buried himself inside of her with one quick, powerful thrust. Leaning in close, he gave her a hickey before he kissed her passionately once more. After a few brief moments, he gripped her ass and lifted her off the floor again. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, he grinned and nipped at her bottom lip as he began thrusting into her faster and harder. "I'm going to make sure you become addicted to my cock Hina-chan. You're never going to want anyone else, I promise you that."

The blue-haired heiress giggled happily and buried her face into his neck. "I'll never want anyone else but you honey. I'm already happy as can be just enjoying this moment with you. Oh fuck that's good!" she exclaimed before she leaned back and looked into his eyes. "Oh Kami Naru-kun, don't stop! I love you so much! I want to have your babies!"

Blushing badly, Naruto paused for just a brief second before he resumed thrusting up into her. "You really love me that much?" When she nodded before kissing him again, Naruto felt his heart swelling. "I never knew. Thank you Hinata-chan. I just hope I prove that I'm worthy of you…"

Giggling some more, Hinata flicked her blonde lover in the forehead. "You already are, Naruto-kun. If I decide you're worthy to be my future husband and father to my children, then you're plenty worthy."

"I think I really might be falling for you Hina-chan." he said as he buried himself deep into Hinata and came again. Hinata screamed out in ecstasy as her whole body began to quiver and she came as well.

Once they had both calmed down, Hinata asked, "Ready for another round Naru-kun?"

Naruto chuckled a bit and shook his head. "The water's getting colder. We should clean off and get out before we turn into icicles. Then we can continue in my room if you'd like?"

Hinata smirked and nodded at him as Naruto set her back on her feet. "I'd love that. Now, what say we help each other get clean?" she suggested with a giggle.

 **Lemon Ends (Safe to read again!)**

 _ **In the Future**_

Naruto grumbled to himself as he hit another dead end with the seal fragments. As he stressed his brain, he was caught off guard when his wife walked in and set down a plate of food and a beverage. Looking into her eyes, he smiled at her and nodded his head in thanks.

"Sweetheart, you're pushing yourself too hard. You need to relax from time to time and take some time to unwind." Hinata said worriedly.

The blonde father of two sighed and nodded slowly. "I know. It's just...our daughter's disappeared somewhere and I have no idea how to get her back. But at least I've figured something out about the seal she used."

Hinata's eyes widened a fraction and she asked, "What did you find out? Do you think you can find her and bring her back?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "From what I've pieced together, the seal is used to transport someone through time. It's sent her into the past. I think I know why she chose to do that too…"

Naruto's wife frowned as she came to the same realization as her husband. "You told me that she admitted she's in love with a married man before. She's gone back in time to be with this person, hasn't she?"

The whiskered blonde nodded slowly. "Yes, that's my best guess. I keep worrying that she was talking about Sasuke. I don't like the idea of that one bit."

Hinata shook her head. "I don't think he's her object of affection. Call it a gut feeling if you will. I have a suspicion, but I don't know how accurate it is."

Before Naruto could reply, his son entered the room and said, "Hey Dad, Mom, Sarada-chan's at the door. She says she needs to talk to you both. I dunno what it's about, but she stressed that it was important."

Boruto's mother nodded slowly. "Alright. I'll go fetch her. If she needs to talk with the both of us, then it might have something to do with your sister. Speaking of which, how are you holding up sweetie?"

Boruto sighed and shook his head. "I don't know really. I miss her a lot, but at the same time, my last image of her is something I'd very much like to forget…" he admitted as a blush spread across his face.

Spotting his blush, his parents quirked their brows in curiosity. "What was your last encounter with her like?" Naruto asked.

Blushing a tad worse, his son said, "I kinda walked in on her masturbating and...moaning. It was easy enough to tell that she was using her Byakugan to spy on the two of you…"

Naruto and Hinata both blushed deeply and looked into one another's eyes. "That just confirms my suspicions. She's...in love with _you_ Naruto-kun. She's gone back in time to be with _you_."

Boruto blinked in shock at this and looked into his mother's eyes. "Wait, my sister's in love with _Dad_?! That's just all kinds of messed up!"

The whiskered blonde palmed his face and let out a groan of discomfort. "I _really_ don't know how to feel about that. Kami...my own daughter…"

The younger blonde frowned and looked out of the room. "Um, Mom, Dad, Sarada-chan's still waiting at the door. Shouldn't one of you go and get her?"

Hinata nodded. "Alright, I'll go get her. Naruto-kun, eat your food." she said before leaving the room.

Boruto looked to his father and asked, "So Dad, do you think you can bring her back?"

Naruto shook his head and released a heavy sigh. "Not for a while. I first have to piece together this seal exactly as it was before. Then I need to create a seal that will transport us back to the present. It could take a long time, perhaps even years, to bring her back to us. But even then, if I do find her, there's a good chance she'll refuse to come back with me. I don't know if I could force her to return with me…" he said before he began to eat.

Before his son could say anything in response, his mother returned with Sarada. Looking at her, he blushed a bit before saying, "I'll...just excuse myself. It's great to see you Sarada-chan." he admitted before leaving the room.

After he had left, Hinata asked, "So Sarada-chan, what brings you here? You told Boruto that it was important."

The eighteen year-old Uchiha nodded in affirmation. "Yes. I watched Himawari-chan make the seal. I used my Sharingan to memorize it as well. And...I know who she's in love with. She confided in me about her feelings."

Hinata nodded in understanding. "She's in love with my husband, her father. Isn't she Sarada-chan?"

Sarada nodded slowly. "Yes, that's correct. She tried to get over her feelings, but she just couldn't. Himawari-chan was hoping you'd accept her feelings and be with her, but…"

Naruto sighed. "I never knew. And I'm happily married. Besides that, she's my daughter. I just...don't think I could have returned those feelings." he admitted before finishing his meal.

The teenage Uchiha nodded slowly in understanding. "That's why she decided to travel back in time. She wanted to be with you in any fashion that she could. I...really don't think she'll want to return with you if you go back in time to fetch her. I'm sorry Hokage-sama."

The Nanadaime Hokage released another sigh. "I know. I just...I want my daughter to be happy, but...it's awkward. If she's happier back in that time she's in...I don't know if I can force her to return with me to the present. Especially if she's already succeeded in being with my younger self. But...that _does_ raise a new question…"

"What question Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Her going back in time and interacting with our younger selves, shouldn't our memories be altered? Things _should_ be different. But...here's the problem. Depending on the changes she's already made, she might have created an alternate timeline. We're safe from any changes in that regard, but creating an alternate timeline is a big deal." Naruto explained in worry.

Sarada frowned as she looked at Naruto. "So we won't be affected by anything she does in the past? That's a little weird, but it makes sense." After a moment, she sighed and looked into the Hokage's eyes. "Hokage-sama? If Himawari-chan is happy in the past...I don't think it would be right to pull her away from that. I know you miss her, but…"

Hinata frowned and nodded her head in agreement. "I'll miss her a great deal, but she _does_ deserve to be happy. I just...I want to know she's safe."

"Sarada-chan, do you think you could draw the seal you saw? If you can piece it together for me, I can get to work on creating a second seal to bring us back to the present. I just need to know how far back she went…" Naruto questioned.

Sarada nodded. "Of course Hokage-sama. But I want to request something of you first."

Naruto quirked a brow and looked her in the eyes. "What is it Sarada-chan? What's on your mind?"

The teenage Uchiha smiled a little and said, "I want you to take Chocho-chan and me back with you. We both love her like a sister and we just want the chance to say goodbye to her if possible. So please? If I help you, you have to promise to take us with you and Hinata-sama."

Naruto frowned for a moment as he took some time to think on it. "Hmm...are you sure there isn't _another_ reason you want to go back? Or is it truly because you want to see Hima-chan again?"

Sarada smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "What? You don't trust me? Heh, even if I _did_ have another reason, my main focus is finding Himawari-chan again. I miss her terribly."

Hinata frowned at Sarada, but she didn't say anything. She just gave Naruto a look that said she didn't buy it. Naruto nodded in agreement, but he sighed and relented. "Fine. You two can come back with us. Just don't try anything funny, okay?"

The glasses-wearing Uchiha giggled and nodded her head in agreement. "Sure thing. We'll behave, I promise. Now give me a piece of paper and I'll draw the seal I saw."

Naruto grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pencil and handed them to Sarada. Offering her his chair, he watched as she sat down and got to work drawing the seal. After a number of minutes, she finally finished and handed the sheet of paper to Naruto to examine. "Hmm, this is an interesting seal. Are you sure this is what you saw?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm not entirely sure how it works, but that's what I saw." Sarada confirmed.

Nodding his head in understanding, Naruto looked the seal over and frowned. "Well, this got her to the past alright. It looks like she's gone back to when we were the same age she is now, which means we just graduated in that time period. Ugh, that means I still had that crush on Sakura. I can only imagine how Himawari reacted to _that_ version of me."

Sarada blinked and asked, "Wait a minute, you had a crush on my mom? How come the two of you didn't end up together then?"

Hinata frowned and decided to answer for her husband. "Because your mother was a shallow bitch that only had eyes for her precious 'Sasuke-kun'. Every day, if Naruto simply tried to _talk_ to her, your mother would hit Naruto-kun as hard as she could. Sometimes she would treat Naruto-kun like shit just to try and get on Sasuke's good side and to impress him. It never worked, of course, but that didn't stop her from trying. Sasuke **never** paid her any attention. In fact, he treated her almost as bad as she treated Naruto-kun. Your father was a real asshole and he even betrayed the village at one point to go and join Orochimaru, one of the village's biggest traitors. All so he could get more power to one day kill his brother, Itachi. Your father could never truly love anyone, not even himself. He was egotistical and believed he was the perfect shinobi. In truth, he was just an idiot that fooled himself into believing he was something special when he really wasn't all that great. And your mother didn't train _at all_ when she was younger. All she did was fawn over Sasuke and badmouth Naruto-kun. I'll be perfectly honest with you Sarada-chan, I hated, and I _still_ hate, your parents. Do you have _any_ idea how many times Sasuke tried to kill my husband? Far too many times. And your mother made Naruto-kun make a horrible promise to her to bring Sasuke back to her. So my husband, sticking to his word, did everything in his power to bring Sasuke back to the village without killing him. Naruto-kun _should_ have killed him when he had the chance. And your mother...oh Kami how I _hate_ her."

Sarada was wide-eyed as she absorbed all the information she was just given about her parents. However, she could tell that something else had happened that was pissing Hinata off, so she asked, "What did my mom do that made you this angry with her?"

Naruto sighed and decided to answer for his wife. "Your mother once tried to use my feelings for her against me by claiming she was in love with me. I knew she was lying, of course, as she was _obsessed_ with Sasuke, but it still hurt me that she'd do something like that. That's when my feelings for her really started to fade. The fact that she still loved him even after he tried to kill her too, and especially after _everything_ rotten he's done...well she's a damn mystery to me. Your mother and father are _terrible_ people Sarada-chan. We just never told you anything before now because we didn't want you to change how you view them. But it's time for you to know the truth about what kind of people they really are."

The teenage Uchiha looked down and began to shake. "How? How could they do all that? How could they do such terrible things to you? You're the greatest person I know! That's just not right!"

Hinata hugged Sarada tight and gently ran her fingers through the younger woman's hair. "It's okay Sarada-chan. At least they haven't done anything since those days, but we aren't close with either of them. They burned those bridges with us and it's hard to forgive them for the things they've done in the past."

Naruto sighed and shook his head sadly. "I'm probably one of the most forgiving people you could ever meet, and even I have to admit that it's hard to forgive the two of them for everything. But at least they did _something_ right."

Sarada blinked and looked curiously into the Hokage's eyes. "Oh? What would that be Hokage-sama?"

The Nanadaime Hokage smiled kindly at Sarada and poked her in the forehead lightly. "They made you. You're the best thing they've ever done. And you've grown up to become a wonderful young woman."

The teenage Uchiha blushed and glanced away from him before giggling happily. "T-thank you Hokage-sama."

"No problem Sarada-chan. Now, do you want to stay for lunch? You're more than welcome to. I'm sure Boruto would appreciate your company." he said.

"I'd like that very much Hokage-sama." Sarada said with a smile.

 _ **In the Past - Hospital**_

Naruto and Hinata had made love for a couple of hours with Himawari joining in after the first hour. All in all, it made for a _very_ fun time that they didn't regret one bit. However, shortly after they had finished making love, there was a knock on the front door. So, getting dressed, Naruto had made his way to the door and opened it to see the Sandaime Hokage standing there.

The old man smiled at Naruto and explained to him that the results of the blood test were ready for them to hear. So he had instructed Naruto to get his guests so they could leave for the hospital.

Now they were all sitting in a hospital room, waiting to hear about the results of the blood test. After a short while of waiting in silence, a doctor finally entered the room and smiled at them.

"Hello there. I was told that you have the results of the blood test for us. May we hear them?" the Sandaime asked.

The doctor nodded and handed the Hokage the sheet with the test results. "Your suspicions were correct, Hokage-sama. Himawari really _is_ related to these two. In fact, based on what I'm seeing, it's as if she's their daughter. But that's just not possible...is it?"

Hiruzen frowned in thought before looking at the doctor. "Yes, it is. What I'm about to tell you does _not_ leave this room. _Ever_. Is that understood?"

The doctor nodded slowly in understanding. "Yes Hokage-sama. I promise that I won't mention a word of what's said here to anyone else."

"Very good. The truth is…"

 _ **A Couple Hours Later - Hokage's Office**_

"Alright Naruto-kun, I've asked you and your friends, or girlfriends, as it were, here for a reason. I was going to wait until you made Chunin to do this, but Himawari-chan's presence necessitates that I give you your inheritance from your parents." Hiruzen said as he placed some scrolls on his desk and produced a key from inside his pocket. "Naruto-kun, your parents were great people and they loved you very much. They wanted to be here to raise you, but they died on the night of the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago. Their names were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. You should recognize the second one."

Naruto's and Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "The Yondaime Hokage was my _father_?! But...if he's my father, how come so many people hate me and treat me like dirt? Shouldn't they know that he was my dad?"

Hiruzen sighed and shook his head. "Naruto-kun, what I'm about to tell you is something I forbade anyone from ever talking about on penalty of death. I should have told you ages ago, but I feared for you and what you might do if you knew the truth. But...I trust you and I feel you can safely handle this information now."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the old man, but didn't say a word. Instead, he waited for Hiruzen to speak. "Naruto-kun, one cannot kill a bijuu. You can only seal them away. That's exactly what the Yondaime Hokage did. He sealed the Kyuubi within _you_ Naruto-kun. You are the jinchuriki of the dreaded Kyuubi no Yoko."

The teenage blonde glared down at his hands and sighed. "I had a feeling that was probably it. And you're right. You _should_ have told me this earlier. You also shouldn't have kept my parents' identities from me like that. A child _deserves_ to know who their parents are old man! They _deserve_ to know that they were loved! The mere fact that you didn't tell me anything about any of those things is because you didn't trust me! I've never been a stupid person _Hokage-sama_. I could have kept those things secret! So how _dare_ you allow me to go through life suffering without telling me _why_?!"

Hiruzen frowned and said, "I didn't tell you before now because I didn't feel you were ready or capable of handling said information. You've always been an excitable child, Naruto-kun. I couldn't trust you not to blab the secret about who your parents are the first chance you got. As for the Kyuubi, I wanted you to be safe from that information for as long as possible. You deserved to grow up normally and live a normal life."

"Nothing about how I grew up was 'normal' you senile old bastard! It's been lonely and full of suffering! I was told my parents were the lowest of the low and that I was an unwanted child that nobody could _ever_ love! And you never once came clean! Obviously I can't trust you _Hokage-sama_. You obviously don't have my best interests in mind. Only your own. So fuck you."

The Sandaime Hokage sighed and shook his head. "I really wish you wouldn't talk to me like that, Naruto-kun. I've cared for you and treated you well so far, haven't I? Imagine what your life would have been like without my presence in it."

Hinata scowled at the Hokage at this point. "That's not fair and you know it! You're just trying to manipulate him now! Please just show us to Naruto-kun's new home and then leave us alone."

Frowning at them, Hiruzen sighed and nodded his head. "Very well then. Follow me. But you really shouldn't be speaking to me like that, any of you." he said as he led them out of his office and then the tower.

 _Then maybe you shouldn't have lied to my future husband all his life you rotten old bat._ Himawari thought angrily as she followed along with her boyfriend and her future mother.

 _ **Uzumaki Estate**_

Upon arriving at the gates to the compound, Hiruzen instructed Naruto to smear his blood across the seal on the gate. So, doing as he was instructed, Naruto did just that and watched as the gate swung wide open. "Cool." he said.

Walking up to the rather large house, they stepped inside and saw, much to their amazement, a perfectly clean living arrangement waiting for them. "Wow. So this is where I'll be living from now on? I like it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm glad to hear it Naruto-kun." Hiruzen said. "I suppose I've overstayed my welcome enough for now. If you need me for anything, don't hesitate to come to me you three." And with that, the Sandaime Hokage left the building and disappeared in a Body Flicker.

Once he was gone, Himawari looked at her boyfriend with a grin. "Y'know, I'd ask if you wanted to help me 'break in' the new bed, but I'm still pretty exhausted from earlier. How about you Hinata-chan?"

Hinata giggled and shook her head. "I'm too exhausted to do that again. Maybe later though?"

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "I'd prefer to take a break for a few days at the very least. I'm pretty sore."

Himawari and Hinata looked at each other before looking at Naruto and nodded. "So are we." they said with matching giggles.

 _ **One Week Later**_

Naruto and his new girlfriends were sitting at the desk at the top of the classroom by the window. They were all exhausted from the previous night's activities. Hinata had stayed over for the night and they stayed up most of the night having some 'fun time'. Thankfully Hinata had decided to start using the birth control technique that Himawari was using. Now, however, they were simply waiting for Iruka to enter the room so they could hear the teams.

When they heard what sounded like a stampede running down the hall, all three of them sighed as they realized just who it was making so much noise. Seconds later, Sakura and Ino rushed into the room, the two of them arguing about who made it first and who would get to sit next to Sasuke. After a few moments, Sakura took the seat next to Sasuke while Ino took the seat beside Sakura. They were bound and determined to be as close to the Uchiha as possible.

Himawari sighed and looked at Naruto. "I can't believe you ever liked her. She's obnoxious and annoying. And she's absolutely _obsessed_ with that jackass."

Naruto sighed and shook his head before banging his head onto the desk. "I don't know anymore. Now that I'm with you two, I can't understand why I was so interested in her. You two are beautiful, sexy, and absolutely wonderful people. Sakura's a bitch."

Hinata patted Naruto on the back. "It's okay Naruto-kun. You just didn't know any better at the time. But now that you have us, I'd say you're in great shape. After all, she could _never_ match up to the two of us, could she?" she questioned with a grin.

 **Lime Begins (Up to you if you want to skip.)**

Naruto blushed _badly_ before he went to say something. However, before he could utter a word, he felt a hand on his crotch. Looking down, he noticed that Hinata was the one that had grabbed him. Moments later, when she freed his cock from his pants, he blushed even deeper and stammered out quietly, "H-Hina-chan, w-what are you d-doing? This is dangerous!"

His blue-haired girlfriend started stroking his cock affectionately before leaning in and kissing him sweetly on the lips, much to the shock of the others in the classroom. "I'm just showing you some love, Naru-kun. That and this is just too much fun to pass up." she whispered back.

Naruto nodded slowly and went quiet as he bit his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud. A few minutes passed of her doing this, and then Iruka walked into the room. "Oh Kami, Hinata-chan, you have to s-stop."

Hinata nipped at his earlobe before whispering to him, "Not a chance. I'm going to keep this up until you cum sweetheart." And with that being said, she began to stroke him faster, causing him to gasp before he bit his lip again.

Iruka smiled at the class before noticing Naruto and his girlfriends. Smiling at them, he soon returned his attention to the class. "Alright everyone, as you know by now, today is the day you get your teams. However, before that I have something I want to say to all of you."

Naruto and Hinata tuned him out at this point in order to focus on the pleasure Hinata was giving him. After a moment longer, Naruto groaned and came all over the underside of the desk and on Hinata's hand. Without a word, Hinata pulled her hand back and licked it clean before swallowing the cum she had pulled into her mouth. When they looked back at Iruka, they were glad to see he hadn't noticed what she had just done.

 **Lime Ends (Safe to read again!)**

Hinata smirked as she kissed his cheek lovingly before they returned their attention to the front of the classroom. Naruto quickly tucked his dick back into his pants and tuned back in to what Iruka was saying. "Now to announce the teams. Team 1…"

The three of them sighed and waited patiently for their team to be called. When Iruka reached Team 7, they heard some names that caught their attention. "...consists of Sai, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Good luck with that one."

Naruto and his girlfriends quickly covered their ears right before Sakura let out a loud screech of happiness. "Yes! Take that Ino-pig! True love conquers all!"

Himawari and Hinata both looked at Naruto and then at each other and began to giggle. "True love? She wouldn't know 'true love' if it hit her in the face. All she's got is a crush and a serious obsession with that dumbass." Himawari said.

Hinata giggled some more and nodded her head. "I will _never_ try to understand the mind of a fangirl. They don't make the tiniest bit of sense."

"Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Yakumo Kurama. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka continued.

Hinata frowned at this and looked at the girl known as Yakumo. "I know her. Kurenai told me about her before and how she used to be a student of hers. But...it didn't end well. I don't think putting her on that team was a good idea…"

"Nothing we can do about it sweetie. We just have to hope that they'll be able to get along." Naruto said as he held his girlfriend's hand to try and comfort her.

"Team 9 is still in circulation, so moving on to Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

Ino screamed out, "I'm with those two losers?! Where's the justice in that?! I was supposed to be with Sasuke-kun!"

Iruka sighed and shook his head. "Ino, be quiet. The teams were personally selected by the Hokage, so if you have a complaint about the teams, take it up with him." When Ino did nothing but pout and grumble to herself, he continued on. "And finally we have Team 11. Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Himawari Uzumaki. Your sensei is Anko Mitarashi. Now, your senseis will be arriving in about an hour, so you're free to roam around a bit if you'd like. Just remember to be back here before the hour is up. Good luck to all of you." Iruka said before he left the room.

As Naruto and his girlfriends stood up and prepared to leave the classroom, they heard the sound of glass shattering. Turning to see what the heck had just happened, they saw a banner had appeared in the room saying something about Anko Mitarashi that they didn't really care about. When the woman appeared moments later, standing in front of her banner while she struck a pose, Naruto and his girlfriends couldn't help but sweatdrop. "Team 11, follow me!"

Naruto looked at his girlfriends for a moment before looking back at Anko and sighing. "This is going to be interesting and oh so weird, I can tell that now." Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto led the girls down to join Anko. When she smirked at them and hopped out of the window, the group of three quickly hurried on after her.

 _ **Dango Restaurant**_

Himawari moaned in pleasure at the taste of all the dango sitting on the table before her. Anko had offered to pay for their dango and they decided that they might as well enjoy some food. As they ate, they all enjoyed the taste very much.

After a short while, Anko spoke up. "Alright kiddies, here's how this is going to go. We're going to have some introductions, then we're going to head to my personal training ground where we'll hold your _real_ test. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sensei!" the three of them said in unison.

"Good. Now, I'll start. My name is Anko Mitarashi and I'm your new sensei. I _love_ dango, snakes, sweet bean soup, and my best friends Yugao, Hana, and Kurenai. I strongly _despise_ Orochimaru for personal reasons. I dislike spicy foods and traitors. My hobby is conducting tea ceremonies. Finally, my dream? My dream is to bring that monster Orochimaru to justice. Other than that, I suppose I haven't really thought much about a dream. I guess I'd like to get married and start a family someday, but I just haven't found the right guy for that yet." she explained with a shrug.

Naruto went next. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like my girlfriends Himawari-chan and Hinata-chan a lot. I like doing things with them and just spending time with them. I like ramen, the Ichiraku family, my new home, and other stuff too. I dislike Sasuke and his fangirls. I also dislike the fact that instant ramen isn't as 'instant' as it claims to be. I also dislike how most of the village sees me as a certain something rather than as myself. My hobby? Hmm...I like to train and I like to garden as well. Oh! I always love a good prank too! Finally, my dream? It used to be becoming Hokage someday, but I'm not sure if I really want to bother with that anymore. I think my new dream is to marry these two and start a big family with the both of them."

Anko smirked at the three of them. "So, you're all in a special relationship are ya? Cute. So long as you're all happy with it, then I don't see a problem with it. If anyone else gives you crap, just come to me and I'll help you set things straight."

The three Genin smiled in thanks before Himawari spoke up. "My name is Himawari Uzumaki. I love my family, and I love Naru-kun and Hinata-chan as well. I like ramen as well, but I also like a variety of other foods, including fruits and vegetables. But right now I'm _really_ enjoying this dango! Thanks Anko-sensei!" she exclaimed happily. "Anyways, I dislike anyone that treats Naru-kun or Hina-chan badly. They're very dear to me and I refuse to let anyone treat them like dirt! I also dislike Sasuke and Sakura for my own reasons. My hobby? Huh, I like to bake cakes. Does that count?" Seeing Anko nod in confirmation, Himawari smiled and nodded her head as well. "As for my dream? I've dreamed of being with Naru-kun for a long time now. Now that I have him, my new dream is to start a happy family with him and give him lots of children."

Anko smirked as she looked at the three of them. "I can't help but wonder if you've already gotten started on this whole 'having children' thing." she said before laughing a bit at their expressions. "Relax, I'm only kidding."

Hinata sighed before she spoke up. "My name is Hinata Hyuga. If I have anything to say about it though, I'll be Hinata _Uzumaki_ soon enough." she said with a grin. "I love Naru-kun and I really like Himawari-chan as well. I like flowers a lot, and I love cinnamon rolls. I dislike Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino a great deal. I also dislike dishes that include things like crabs, shrimp, and other such things. I have to admit that I also dislike how cold my father has become since my mom's death. I also _greatly_ dislike my cousin Neji. He's a real asshole and he goes on about fate this and fate that all the time. Finally, I _hate_ my clan's curse seal."

Sighing again, Hinata continued on. "My hobby is flower pressing. I love collecting all those different flowers and preserving them in such a way. Finally, my dreams are to take over the clan someday and to abolish that curse seal. I also dream of marrying Naru-kun and having a large family with him."

Anko nodded once before she finished off the rest of her dango. "Well, as you are probably already aware, you aren't Genin juuust yet. Clean your plates and then I'll take you to our own personal training ground."

 _ **The 44th Training Ground - Forest of Death**_

Upon arriving at the fence surrounding the rather enormous forest, Naruto, Hinata, and Himawari all got chills down their spine. This place looked incredibly dark and foreboding and they didn't like it one bit.

"Alright kiddos, here's the deal. I'm supposed to test you to see if you're worthy to become full fledged Genin. So, I'll make you a deal. I'll keep this test nice and simple and you'll work your hardest to ensure you stay on as my team. I like you kiddies, so I want to see you succeed. So, here's my test: survive in this forest, the Forest of Death, for an entire day. It's as simple as that. However, it won't be easy. The Forest of Death has claimed the lives of many ninja, _including_ Jonin. The animals and bugs in there are gigantic and incredibly dangerous. And you have to be careful about what you eat too. Some of the plants, mushrooms, etc. in there are poisonous, so be eeeextra careful. Do you understand the test?"

Her team nodded once in understanding. "Good. Then I'll open the gate for you. Once I do so, head in there and get ready for one hell of a survival exercise."

Walking over to a well placed button, she pressed it and watched as the gate swung open. "Good luck kiddos!" she exclaimed as they rushed into the forest. "You're gonna need it."

* * *

 **A/N - And there ya go! That's the end of the chapter! I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading it!**

 **As you can see, both Himawari and Hinata got to 'play around' with their man. And in the future, Naruto and company are hard at work on figuring out a way to at least _visit_ Himawari. What will happen when they finally get to travel back in time, hm? Just gotta wait and find out in a future chapter!**

 **Anywho, as you have probably already figured out, the future that Himawari came from is safe from any changes that may be made in the past. Her actions have created an alternate timeline and she will be continuing down that path in this alternate timeline. I was tempted to make it so that things would change in the future depending on what she did in the past, but I decided that an alternate timeline was a better idea.**

 **Like I said at the start of the chapter, I'd appreciate it if you didn't flame me because I chose to write a story like this. There are lots of stories out there where he gets with his mother or his sister(s) or even all of 'em at once. A story such as this is no different from any of those. So again, think about that before you decide to tell me to go and die simply for having an idea and rolling with it.**

 **Like I said in the A/N at the top, I'm pretty tired right now, so I'm gonna end this here. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Okay, I really wanted to update this next, sooo...here's chapter 3 of A Daughter's Dirty Fantasies! This chapter delves into the darker part of Konoha somewhat, and it shows who the 'bad guys' are and hints at what to expect from those characters.**

 **Anyways, it took me a while to write this chapter. I've been so busy with so many different things and I kept getting distracted while trying to write it, sooo...yeaaah. Still, regardless of all that, I think this chapter turned out alright. There's no lemons or limes in this chapter, as it's a strictly story-based chapter, but I hope you enjoy it regardless.**

 **And with that, I have nothing else to say besides this: hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - An Unexpected Reunion**

"Sensei wasn't kidding when she told us the creatures in here were big. This boar alone could keep us fed for a few weeks!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise as he got to work roasting parts of the boar over a small, controlled fire.

"Tell me about it. I can't believe how hard it was to kill this thing. I wonder what the other creatures are like?" Himawari said, genuinely curious about what could be waiting for them deeper in the forest.

"This encounter alone shows me that I need to learn far more than just the Juken fighting style. It doesn't work on everything like the other Hyugas seem to think and this battle proved it. I don't care if Father forbids it, I'm asking Anko-sensei to teach me as much as she can." Hinata said determinedly. She refused to remain weak!

"That sounds like a good idea to me. And if your father has such a problem with you trying to better yourself, then I'll just have to get strong enough to kick his ass!" Naruto said, not at all liking the idea of her father being such an arrogant asshole.

Hinata sighed and nodded her head. "I'd love that very much, Naruto-kun. Unfortunately, right now, I think he'd probably attempt to kill you if you tried anything. I'm amazed he hasn't tried to keep me from seeing you yet."

Himawari scowled at this and shook her head. "Something tells me that the Hokage would likely step in if grandpa tries anything. Despite being a manipulative asshole, the Hokage isn't about to let grandpa harm Naruto-kun in any way. I don't like it, but he can help us if things take a turn for the worse."

Naruto scowled as well and shook his head. "I don't want to rely on that asshole if I can help it. I just don't trust him anymore. Trying to manipulate me like that? Nuh-uh."

"Makes me wonder how long he's been manipulating you. Isn't he the one that 'inspired' you to become Hokage someday?" Himawari questioned, a deep frown on her face.

The whiskered blonde nodded in affirmation. "Yes, he convinced me to become Hokage someday. Fed me some bullshit about how the villagers would come around someday and stop treating me like the monster they think I am. He played on my emotions and I started to believe that if I became Hokage, I'd finally be respected and liked by people. I was always supposed to forgive them and not blame them for their behavior. Tch. What an asshole."

As Naruto handed his girlfriends some of the meat he had been roasting, they thanked him and began to eat. After a moment, Hinata spoke up. "I always wondered what made you want to be Hokage. Now that I know, it only makes me that much angrier with the Hokage. I'm glad you've decided against it though. You're making your own choices in life now, rather than acting on the wishes of a manipulative old man."

"I'd still be a clueless moron if it weren't for you two. So thank you both for everything."

"No problem, Naruto-kun. We'd do absolutely anything for you." Himawari reassured him. "Now, it's getting dark, so we should probably find someplace safe to set up camp for the night. After we've settled in, we'll need to decide who takes first watch."

Her teammates nodded before Naruto sealed the boar into a storage scroll. He didn't want to let the meat go to waste, after all. After putting out their small campfire, they leapt into the trees and began searching for someplace to camp out for the night.

When they found a small burrow at the bottom of a tree, they wondered if one of the animals in the forest had made it. Checking it out to make sure it was safe, they found that whatever had made the burrow was long gone. Slipping inside, they found that it was roomy enough to house all three of them for the night, something they were quite grateful for.

Looking at her teammates, Himawari decided to get down to business. "Alrighty, I think Hinata-chan should take first watch. After a few hours, she'll wake me up so I can take my turn. Then I'll wake you after another few hours. Sound good?"

Naruto and Hinata both nodded once. While Naruto and Himawari proceeded to get comfortable, snuggling up next to each other, Hinata took a position on a tree limb above the hollow and began to keep an eye on her surroundings, keeping watch for any type of threat.

If it wasn't for the fact that they were beat from everything they had been through in the forest so far, Himawari was damn sure she and Naruto would be having some frisky lovey dovey time. So far they'd had to escape from a whole bunch of gigantic leeches, had to run from a giant bear, fought against a whole group of gigantic spiders, and even more than that. So it was understandable that they were exhausted.

As they began to drift off to sleep, Himawari leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips. She sleepily mumbled, "I love you, Naru-kun." before falling asleep.

Naruto smiled as he watched her fall asleep. Figuring she couldn't hear him, he whispered, "I...I think I love you too, Hima-chan."

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Naruto gently woke up his girlfriends and whispered to them, "Girls, Anko-sensei's here. Not sure how she found us, but I'm not complaining. I think it's time to get out of this crazy forest."

"Got that right. I'm glad you three survived in here. C'mon, I'll escort you three out of the forest and then we can talk." Anko said as she appeared behind Naruto.

Hinata and Himawari let out tired yawns and nodded slowly. "Alright. Thanks Anko-sensei." Hinata murmured as she stretched, trying to get a kink out of her back.

"I'm just glad we're getting out of this crazy forest. The things we saw yesterday were nuts!" Himawari exclaimed before the three genin began to follow Anko out of the Forest of Death.

Once they had exited the forest, Anko turned to her genin and smiled brightly. "So, congratulations on passing the survival test. I guess that means we're a team now, so...yay? I'll go report your success to Hokage-sama. I want you three to go get some rest in a nice, comfy bed. I'll come get you three later today, after you've had some rest, and then we'll get started on your training. There's a few things I need to teach the three of you first, so I hope you're ready for it. Now get going kiddos."

"Sure thing. Thanks Anko-sensei." Naruto said before he walked off with his girlfriends towards his home.

"Mind if I rest in your house, Naruto-kun? I don't feel like going home just yet." Hinata asked hopefully.

Naruto offered her a warm smile and said, "Sure thing Hina-chan. The three of us can even cuddle together in the same bed if you want?"

Himawari and Hinata both smiled happily at that. "That sounds wonderful. I'm just eager to get some rest in a comfortable bed rather than sleeping on the hard ground like that."

"Agreed. It helps that we won't have to worry so much about some giant animal trying to eat us in our sleep." Naruto joked.

"Tell me about it. It was hard to sleep, even knowing that one of us was on watch." Hinata said before letting out a soft sigh.

 _ **Later**_

The three lovers were awakened by a strange ringing sound throughout the house. "So that's what it sounds like." Naruto mumbled as he slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "At least we know your seal works, Himawari-chan."

"Were you doubting me, Naruto-kun? Shame on you." Himawari teased good-naturedly. "It's probably Anko-sensei, here to pick us up. We should probably hurry up and get down there."

"Nah, I wasn't doubting you at all. I'm just glad nobody can get in here without our permission, that's all." Naruto replied, a genuine smile on his face.

"I'm glad to hear it. It would take a true seal master on the level of an Uzumaki to break through my seals, I guarantee it. Which is probably for the best, taking everything into consideration. It's hard to know who to trust…" the blue-haired Uzumaki stated with a frown. After a moment, she shook her head. "Anyways, best not to keep Anko-sensei waiting. C'mon!" she exclaimed before hopping out of bed and proceeding to get dressed.

Upon exiting the house, the trio saw that Anko was, indeed, waiting for them at the gate. When they approached her, she scowled at them. "What's with the barrier? I couldn't get in to wake you three up."

Hinata decided to be the one to explain as Himawari went about adding Anko to the seal's recognition system. "There are plenty of people that would be more than willing to break into Naruto's home and wreck it. Besides that, we needed a safe haven from not only potential intruders, but just in case an enemy, whether within the village or from outside, tries to break in. One such person that we prepared this seal for was in case my father showed up. I highly doubt he'd approve of my relationship with Naruto-kun. There's somebody else we're trying to keep ourselves protected from, but we can't tell you just yet. Not until we know we can trust you."

"Huh. That's smart of you. There are _definitely_ people in the village that would do anything to gain access to the secrets hidden away in your home, Naruto. Besides that, there are a few bastards on the Council that you have to watch out for, namely that Danzo Shimura creep and Hokage-sama's old teammates, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. Danzo would prefer to use you as the village's weapon, while Koharu and Homura act like they have your best interests at heart, but they tend to side with Danzo far more often than not. And of course you're familiar with the civilian side of the council."

"Thanks for the warning. Nooow, what're we gonna learn first from you Anko-sensei?" Naruto questioned. He was eager to learn everything he could!

Anko grinned at him and motioned for her team to follow her. "First thing I'm going to teach you is how to climb trees. And before you complain, this is important. It's one method to improve your chakra control and can even be used to increase your chakra reserves if you train enough. Besides that, it's important for every shinobi throughout the world to learn this. You'll understand when I show you what I mean."

The three newly minted genin nodded once in understanding as they followed her back to Training Ground #44, the Forest of Death. Leading them inside, she led them to a small clearing and looked around for a moment. "Alright, this should be a safe enough location to do this. Now, watch what I do and tell me if you can figure out how this works." Anko said as she approached a tree. Smiling back at her genin, Anko slowly began to walk up the tree like it was no big deal. Upon reaching a branch higher up in the tree, she smirked down at her team. "So, thoughts?"

"I already know this exercise, Anko-sensei." Himawari said, raising her hand as if she was in class, begging to ask a question. "So, before I say anything, what do you two think, Naru-kun, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata frowned in thought for a moment before she said, "You channel chakra into the soles of your feet and use that to stick to solid surfaces, thus allowing you to climb a tree with just your feet. Right?"

Anko grinned at how perceptive Hinata was. "Very good! You got it in one Hinata. Then again, I pretty much expected you to figure it out pretty easily. Little warning though for when you begin this exercise: too much chakra and you'll just blow yourself off of the tree. Too little and you'll fall right off. It takes patience and practice to truly master this exercise. Before you begin though, mind if I ask who taught you this technique, Himawari-chan?"

Himawari smiled at her future parents and then looked into Anko's eyes. "My parents taught me. They even began teaching me water walking, but I haven't completed that particular exercise yet."

Anko nodded. "Alright, if that's the case, then I want you to continue working on this exercise for the time being. Keep at it for as long as you can. The goal is to make this exercise second nature to you so you don't even have to think about it. You'll just do it instinctively. After you've accomplished that, I'll move you on to water walking, alright?"

Nodding in understanding, Himawari began her ascent up the rather tall tree, heading all the way for the top. Meanwhile, Hinata and Naruto were instructed to use kunai to mark their progress. Naturally, Hinata had a much easier time ascending the tree than Naruto did, as he had far more chakra and it was thus that much more difficult to control properly.

As they worked on the exercise, Anko couldn't help but watch them, lost in her own thoughts. Her mind was currently recalling the meeting she had had with the Hokage and it left her feeling a little sour.

 _ **Flashback**_

Anko stood before the Hokage after she and the other senseis gave their reports on whether their teams passed or failed. The purple-haired kunoichi would have left with the others, but she was asked to stay behind. Looking into Hiruzen's eyes, she wondered what was so important that he'd need to speak with her about it.

"Please take a seat Anko. What I'm about to reveal to you qualifies as an S-rank secret. Normally I wouldn't give out this kind of information, but if you're going to lead that team, it's important enough for you to know. Anbu, leave us!"

The purple-haired tokubetsu jonin frowned in confusion as Hiruzen activated the silencing seal, soundproofing the room. Looking hard into Anko's eyes, he began to speak. "I'll get right to the point. Himawari-chan is from the future and she is Naruto-kun's and Hinata-chan's daughter. Before you interrupt me, I know it's a bit farfetched and hard to accept, but a blood test was done that confirmed this for me. And yes, she is intimately involved with both Naruto-kun _and_ Hinata-chan."

Anko blinked a couple of times as she tried to process this information. After a moment, she asked, "How is that even possible? I didn't think it was possible to travel back in time."

Hiruzen sighed and shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure myself. I do know that the reason she came to the past, our present, was to be with Naruto-kun in a romantic sense. It would seem she couldn't be with her father in the future, so this was her only other option."

"Heh, people will do crazy things when they're in love. Can't say I blame her any. Though I get the feeling you wanted to discuss something else with me. So what's up Hokage-sama?"

The Sandaime Hokage sighed and nodded his head in confirmation. "I recently informed Naruto about his lineage and the secret about why he is so hated in the village. He did not take it well and ever since, our relationship has been strained. I worked to build up our relationship so that I could convince him to forgive the villagers for their actions and become a renowned shinobi of our village. One day I fully expected him to take over as Hokage of the village. I wanted to give him a purpose, a dream, and make sure he stayed loyal to the village. However, it would seem that his loyalty to me and to the village is wavering. So...I have a request to make, Anko. Do what you can to give Naruto a new purpose and ensure his loyalty to the village no matter what the cost. Can you do this for me?"

Anko frowned at the Sandaime and said, "So, you want to manipulate him? How is that fair to him, Hokage-sama? He's lived a life similar to mine after what Orochimaru did to me, only he's had it worse."

"Your job is not to question me, Anko. It's to follow orders. I expect you to repay the kindness I showed you. Is that understood?" Hiruzen said somewhat angrily.

"Yes...Hokage-sama. I understand. But know that I do this under protest." Anko said bitterly.

"It doesn't matter. Just do what you can to rein him in and make sure he stays loyal to the village. You're dismissed." Hiruzen commanded.

Anko nodded slowly before she rose from the chair and left the office without another word. _You're making a_ big _mistake, old man. I don't care what it takes, I_ will _protect Naruto from you._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Frowning in disgust, Anko hopped down to the ground and looked at her team. "Kiddos, I've got something I need to discuss with the three of you. It's important, so I want you to shut up and pay attention. Understood?"

Her three genin sat before her and waited to hear what she had to say. When she saw she had their undivided attention, Anko let out a sigh before beginning to speak. "There are two enemies of yours that I want you to know about. Hokage-sama is the first. He wants to manipulate you, Naruto-kun. Pretty much, he'd like you to be under his thumb and become a loyal weapon for the village. He ordered me to keep an eye on you and do what I could to ensure your loyalty to the village. Wanted me to give you some kind of purpose or whatever too."

The three lovers scowled at this, but they didn't say anything to interrupt her. Anko looked at the three of them seriously. "Your second enemy is Jiraiya of the Sannin. He's loyal to the Hokage and does pretty much everything Hokage-sama tells him to do. It's like he's desperate for the old man's approval. Anyways, Jiraiya is obsessed with some prophecy and he'll likely try to push his ideals and crap on you, Naruto-kun. Be wary around him and **don't** allow him into your home. You'll also want to beef up your seals. Use your imagination and make something truly unique and powerful. Jiraiya is a seal master and the best in the village, perhaps even the Elemental Nations as a whole. If ordered, he _will_ try to break the seal around your compound. Do you understand?"

The three lovers really didn't like the sound of this Jiraiya person. Looking into Anko's eyes, Naruto said, "Thank you for trusting us with this information, Anko-sensei. We already view the old man as an enemy after what he's done. We don't trust him one tiny bit. We didn't know about this Jiraiya person, but we'll be cautious if he ever shows his face. But...why are you telling us all of this to begin with?"

Anko sat down and smiled at them. "Because, Naruto-kun...I've had to deal with hate from the villagers as well. Not quite on the level that you have, but it's still enough for me to truly relate to you on some level. You see, my old sensei, Orochimaru of the Sannin, one of the biggest traitors this village has ever seen...he took me out of the village for a while when he left Konoha. I don't remember much, but he gave me this curse mark…" she said, showing them the curse mark she had. "I was abandoned by him and when I was brought back to the village...I was treated like trash just because I was Orochimaru's student. Rumors began to spread about me and things...got bad. I contemplated just ending it all at one point, but my friends helped see me through those tough times. So...I can understand your pain quite well, Naruto-kun."

Taking a breath, Anko continued by saying, "Also...I've tried to look out for you whenever I could. You're a good kid Naruto-kun. I just want you to be happy. I have to admit, when I was chosen to be the sensei of this team, I was pretty happy, if only for the chance to do more for you. Oh! Before I forget, I also wanted to tell you that Hokage-sama informed me about your unique circumstance. Hima-chan's from the future, she's your daughter, yada yada yada. Just wanted to let you know that you don't need to try and keep anything secret from me."

"I see. That's good to know. And...thanks Anko-sensei. I really appreciate it. I know you're our sensei, but I hope we can become good friends." Naruto said with a smile.

"Same, Naruto-kun. I'm also looking forward to becoming good friends with you two ladies. Anyways, what do you say we get out of here and go get something to eat, huh? On me." Anko said with a grin.

"That sounds wonderful. I'm starving!" Himawari declared before they began to follow Anko out of the Forest of Death.

Upon emerging from the forest, they were quickly approached by an Anbu. "Anko, your team has been summoned by Hokage-sama. It's important."

Anko sighed and looked at her team. "Looks like dinner's gonna have to wait. Let's go see what Hokage-sama wants."

Naruto frowned at this, but nodded his head anyways. "Alright. Hopefully this doesn't take too long. I'm hungry."

Himawari frowned as well. She had the strangest feeling that something had happened and it involved her in some way. _I really hope I'm wrong…_

 _ **Moments later - Hokage's Office**_

As Team 11 entered the Hokage's office, they were shocked to see what appeared to be a taller version of Naruto standing there with a Hinata look-alike. There were also two teenage girls standing there. One looked to be a tanned, somewhat chubby girl while the other wore glasses and had deep black eyes. The final person was a teenage blonde with four whisker marks, two on each cheek. Needless to say, Himawari easily recognized these people.

"H-How? How did you get here?" the blue-haired Uzumaki asked in shock.

Hiruzen interrupted them before anyone could answer. "Thank you for coming Team 11. As you can see, we have some guests to the village, more people from your future, Himawari-chan. I figured it would be best for you to meet with them."

Future Naruto looked at Hiruzen with a frown. He and Hinata had been having an argument with him before Team 11 arrived. They were quite unhappy with the Sandaime Hokage for all of his lies and the fact he had manipulated Naruto when he was younger. Right now, they didn't trust him at all.

Regardless of this fact, Future Naruto and Hinata smiled at their daughter and wrapped her up in a hug. "Oh Himawari-chan, we've missed you terribly. We...understand why you came here, but we'd like to hear it from your mouth. Why would you do this, sweetheart?" Future Hinata questioned.

Himawari sighed and looked between her parents. "I'm...in love with Dad. I came back to be with him in this timeline because I knew Dad wouldn't be with me in our timeline. Now...how did you get back here? Why are you here?"

Future Naruto glanced back at Sarada for a moment before looking at his daughter. "Sarada-chan saw you when you disappeared. She memorized the seal using her Sharingan and drew it for us. As for why we're here...we were worried about you sweetheart. We just wanted to know that you were okay. If...if you don't want to return home with us...we'll understand. But you should know that we'll miss you terribly."

Sarada stepped forward and smiled at her dear friend. "Chocho and I came back because we missed you as well. You're our dear friend and it was important that we at least see you again. And…" shooting a quick look at the younger Naruto, she smirked and said, "Well, we were interested in seeing what Past Naruto was like. You see, we happen to have feelings for Naruto as well. Sooo…" looking up at Himawari's parents, she said, "we were hoping to stay in this timeline as well. But not just to be with Past Naruto, but so we don't lose Himawari-chan. We don't want to be without her."

Future Hinata let out a quiet sigh. "I knew there was another reason you wanted to come with us. So you're in love with my husband as well?" Seeing them both nod, she sighed again and shook her head. "Well...it would be wrong of us to deny you a chance at happiness. Your parents will miss you though. Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Sarada scoffed. "After what you've told me about my parents, I'm more sure about this decision than ever. As for Chocho-chan...well…"

Chocho frowned as she looked at Himawari's parents. "I'll miss my mom and dad, but this is what I want. I hope that's okay?"

Future Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'll let them know what's going on. They'll miss you, but I'm sure they'll understand your decision." Looking at Himawari, he frowned at her for a moment before sighing again and offering her a tiny smile. "There's something you should know, Himawari-chan."

"What's wrong? You look pretty serious right now Dad."

"The future we're from has been unchanged by your actions here in the past. What this means is you've created an alternate timeline. What you've done is serious and I'm not sure if there will be any repercussions as a result of this. I trust you to take care of yourself and your friends, okay?" Future Naruto explained.

"I...didn't know my actions would cause that to happen. I'm...sorry Dad. But I'm happier here than I was back home. Naruto-kun has been really good to me. So has Hinata-chan."

"I'm glad to hear that sweetie." Future Hinata said before looking at her past self. "Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, please look after my dear baby girl. I'm entrusting her to you two. Well, I suppose we're entrusting Sarada-chan and Chocho-chan to you as well, so please look after all of them."

Boruto, who had remained silent up until now, walked up to his sister and hugged her tight. "I'm going to miss you Sis. Please take care of yourself and be happy, alright? I still think this is a little weird, but if you're happy…"

Himawari hugged her brother back and nodded her head. "I am. You take care of yourself too, okay Brother? I love you."

"I love you too Sis. Goodbye…" he said sadly as he returned to his parents' side. After a moment of hesitation, Boruto looked at Sarada and Chocho and said, "I'm going to miss you two as well. I...understand now why you never accepted my date invitations."

Sarada frowned and shook her head. "I'm sorry Boruto. I didn't want to hurt you or anything, I just…"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Just be happy, okay? Take care of yourselves."

"Thanks Boruto." they said, Sarada offering him an apologetic smile.

Shooting a quick glance at the Sandaime Hokage, Future Naruto walked over to his younger self and his girlfriends. Leaning in close, he whispered, "Be careful around the old man and his student, Jiraiya. And make sure to keep a close eye on a man named Danzo and his cohorts as well. There's no telling what they may do. The old man's a manipulative, untrustworthy asshole and his student, Jiraiya, is no better. Take care of yourselves, okay?"

The three nodded in understanding before Himawari whispered back, "We already knew about them. We're taking every precaution we can. Love you." She hugged her father before watching as he stepped back and turned to face the Hokage.

"Old man, I expect you to watch out for my daughter and her friends. I wouldn't be at all surprised if your old teammate, Danzo Shimura, tries something once he learns about Himawari-chan and Sarada-chan possessing the Byakugan and Sharingan respectively. Protect them. Got it?"

Hiruzen sighed at the lack of respect he was being given, but nodded anyways. "You have my word that I'll keep them safe. Though I must ask, what rank were Sarada and Chocho in your time? I assume they aren't mere genin."

Future Naruto nodded once. "They're both chunin. As for what to do with them, you can either make them chunin in this timeline as well, or stick them on Team 11 as genin. Up to you."

The aged Hokage looked at both Sarada and Chocho and decided to pose a question to them. "Which would the two of you prefer? I don't mind making you chunin here and now, but if you'd prefer to be on the same team as your friend, I can permit that as well."

Sarada and Chocho looked at each other and both nodded at the same time. Turning to face the Sandaime, Chocho said, "We'd prefer to stick close to our friend and love interest. It'll suck being genin again, but we'd prefer that over being chunin in this timeline."

Hiruzen looked to Anko and asked, "Is this acceptable to you, Anko? I know it's two more genin than you hoping for, and it will make the team a bit unbalanced, but it seems like the best option right now."

Anko looked at her team and then at the two newcomers for a moment before releasing a sigh. "Yeah, it's fine with me. I'll do what I can for 'em. Is that all, Hokage-sama? We were about to go get something to eat…"

The Sandaime nodded. "Yes, that will be all. You are free to go."

Future Naruto looked at his daughter and her friends one more time before offering them a smile. "We'll be returning to the future, _our_ future, after we're done here. Goodbye and be safe, you three."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Sarada and Chocho both said at the same time. "We'll watch after Himawari-chan, no worries."

"Thank you. Farewell." Future Naruto said, watching as they left the office. Once they were gone, he looked back at Hiruzen and scowled. "I'll be returning to this timeline on occasion to check up on my daughter and her friends. I expect you to watch out for them and keep them safe from Danzo and your old teammates. You know what kind of people they are and what they'd do... _especially_ Danzo, if they're given the opportunity. If I find out something has happened to them during any of my visits, I'll hold _you_ personally accountable. Is that understood?"

Hiruzen sighed and nodded his head somewhat reluctantly. "Of course. I've done my best to keep Himawari-chan's origins a secret, especially from those three. You and I both know what Danzo would do if given the opportunity. I'll keep Sarada-chan's secret as well, don't you worry. If they somehow find out through other means, I'll deal with it personally. You may not trust me, but I promise I'll do what I can for them. Now, if that's all, I do need to get back to work…"

Future Naruto nodded and looked to his wife. "Let's go Hinata-chan. We should get back before something strange happens in our absence." he said with a chuckle before he and his wife and son left the Hokage's office.

"I don't trust him, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as they made their way out of the Hokage tower.

Naruto shook his head and looked deep into his wife's eyes. "Neither do I. If I find out he's done anything to jeopardize their safety on our next visit...I _will_ end him."

Boruto looked up at his parents with a frown. "You're going to have to explain this to me once we're back in our own time. 'Cause quite frankly, I'm a little confused."

Hinata smiled down at her son and said, "Don't worry, we'll explain everything once we're back in our own time. Just know that right now, your sister and our past selves are in a dangerous situation."

"Well, I don't like the sound of that. You think they'll be okay?" Boruto questioned.

"If little me and little Hina-chan are anything like us? They'll be just fine." Naruto said as they made their way to one of the training grounds that was usually empty. It was here that they'd make their return trip home.

 _ **Naruto & the girls**_

Anko looked at her two newest teammates as they ate their meals at Ramen Ichiraku. "So, you two are gonna have to go through the introductions bit. I need to know more about you two before we get to any real training."

Chocho stopped eating to look at Anko. "That basic intro stuff, right? Alright, we can do that. I can go first if you want?" she questioned, receiving a nod in return. "Alright. My name is Chocho Akimichi. I love my parents and my friends. I also really like Naruto-kun, just like Hima-chan and Sara-chan here. I _love_ food, especially barbeque and snacks like potato chips. I don't really dislike a whole lot. I _do_ dislike it when people take my food from me or take the last bag of one of my favorite brands of potato chips. Small stuff like that, y'know? My hobby is pretty simple; I love drama shows on TV and can get really hooked on them. I'm also something of a romantic, tending to fantasize about romantic dates and such. My dream? Well, I guess right now that's to marry Naruto-kun and give birth to lots of cute wittle babies!"

The tokubetsu jonin smirked at this and looked at Naruto. "Seems like you're going to be a pretty busy guy if she has anything to say about it. Lucky you." she teased, causing Naruto to blush. "Alright Sarada-chan, what about you?"

The glasses-wearing teen finished her bowl of ramen and looked around at her teammates for a moment. After a moment, she looked into Anko's eyes and began her introduction. "Well, as you already know, my name is Sarada Uchiha. I like my friends, especially Cho-chan and Himawari-chan. I'm also in love with Naruto-kun. I like cute things, such as kittens and bunnies. I also love a good book, especially mystery novels. Hmm…"

Thinking for a moment, Sarada scowled as she said, "I dislike my parents. After what I've learned about them and how my own parents behaved in the future, I want nothing to do with them anymore. I'm hoping to avoid my parents as they are in this timeline, as I'm sure I won't like them one bit. I also don't like tomatoes very much."

Anko quirked a brow as she looked at Sarada. "I'm assuming that Sasuke kid is your pops?" Seeing Sarada nod, the pineapple-haired tokubetsu jonin shook her head. "Damn. To think a rotten kid like that is your father. Who's your mother?"

"Sakura Haruno." Sarada said, causing Anko to begin laughing. "What's so funny?"

The brown-eyed woman calmed down after a moment and said, "Sorry. It's just the idea of that little bastard marrying one of his fangirls is amusing to me. Anyways, what're your hobbies and dream?"

"Well, my main hobby is reading whenever I get the opportunity. I also like to go for strolls around the village. As for my dream? Like Cho-chan and Himawari-chan, I dream of marrying Naruto-kun someday and starting a family together. I'd also like to be the first Uchiha to become Hokage. Though I'm not too focused on that second goal, as I'm much more interested in just being with Naruto-kun and having a good time."

"Alright, that all sounds good to me. Now, before we begin taking missions and training together, I need to know a bit about what you're all capable of. I won't ask you to talk about it here, right out in the open. We'll head back to Training Ground #44 so we can talk in private." Anko said before she finished her ramen and paid for everyone's meal. "For right now though, I want you five to get home. Sara-chan, Cho-chan, you should move in with Naruto-kun and Himawari-chan. Hinata-chan, I know you want to do something about your clan and how it's run, but I really think you should move in with Naruto-kun as well, if only for your own safety. I don't expect your father to leave you alone if he finds out you're with Naruto-kun. He'll likely take some drastic measures, which wouldn't be good."

Hinata frowned and looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. After a brief while, she released a heavy sigh and nodded her head. "That might be for the best. Knowing my father, he'd try to slap the Hyuga clan's cursed seal on my forehead and disown me as his daughter. I might as well ask Hokage-sama if he can help me out somehow. I may not trust him, but I'm hoping he'll do what he can to protect me from my father."

"As much as I hate to say it, that's probably the best thing to do." Naruto said with a frown on his face. "I hope he'll help. I don't want you to be hurt by your father."

Himawari scowled as she thought of something. "Grandpa would try to have me branded with the curse mark as well if he knew someone outside his clan had the Byakugan. I'd sooner kill him than let him brand me like that."

"That's true. That is a logical thing to worry about. Another problem has to do with you, Sarada-chan. If Sasuke learns you possess the Sharingan, there's no telling what he'll do. Chances are he'll try to get the council involved, and I don't like the idea of what they'd try to do." Anko said with a deep frown on her face.

"So in other words, the two of us need to be careful about who we reveal our doujutsu to. Sounds easy enough, but you never know what could happen that might force our hands. Still, we'll be careful, Anko-sensei." Sarada said as she reached up and adjusted her glasses slightly.

"You've got a point there. I think we'll be fine if we don't do any joint missions with Team 7. Outside of the village you should be able to use your doujutsu freely without any worries. At least that's what I hope. But, as you said, you just never know. So it's best to err on the side of caution. Only use your kekkei genkai if you absolutely have to." Anko said before she stood up and stretched. "Anyways, you kiddies should get on home. Tomorrow we officially start taking missions and I'll put each of you through some rigorous training. Hope you're looking forward to what's to come! See ya!" she exclaimed before disappearing in a Body Flicker.

Sarada and Chocho turned their attention to Himawari after their new sensei left. "Sooo...how far have you gone with Naruto-kun?"

Himawari blushed a bit and said, "Well…"

 _ **The Next Day - Forest of Death**_

"Okay kiddos, like I said yesterday, I need to know what you can do. Once I know what you're capable of, it will help me figure out what I need to train you all in. Sara-chan, you first." Anko commanded.

Sarada nodded and began to list off her skills. "Well naturally I already know the tree climbing exercise as well as water walking. Actually, Cho-chan and I both are quite familiar with those exercises. I also know my chakra affinities: Fire and Lightning. I have a few more Lightning techniques in my arsenal than I do Fire. And of course I'm fluent in my clan's taijutsu style. If it helps, I also know the Shadow Clone Technique, though I can't make anywhere near as many clones as Naruto-kun can."

"Alright, that's good to know. Chocho-chan, how about you? What can you do?"

Chocho shrugged as she gave her response. "I'm familiar with Akimichi clan techniques and I know my chakra nature as well. My affinity is to Lightning. I don't know anywhere near as many techniques as Sara-chan though. Of course, I'm fluent in my clan's taijutsu style. Not sure what else I could tell you to be honest."

"Okay, that makes sense, and it's about what I expected, really. I've already watched you three," Anko said, turning her attention to Naruto and his girlfriends. "So I know the gist of what you three are capable of. Sooo, here's what I'm gonna do. Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, continue practicing tree climbing until I tell you to stop. I want you to do as I had Hima-chan doing yesterday, practicing until it becomes second nature. Himawari-chan, I'm going to take you to begin practicing on your water walking, as you admitted you were having difficulties with that. I'll try to help you where I can. As for you two," she said, pointing at Sarada and Chocho, "you're going to be sparring with me for a while. I need to get a feel for what you're capable of. After that, we'll just have to see, won't we?"

Anko made two Shadow Clones, surprising the group of genin who didn't know she could use that technique. One clone she commanded to stay with Naruto and Hinata to keep an eye on them while the other led Himawari off towards a nearby stream. The real Anko led her two newest teammates off so she could do as she said and spar with them.

After their teammates had left, Naruto looked at Hinata for a moment before coming to a decision. "First one to master this exercise gets to request whatever they want from the loser?"

Hinata smirked at her lover and shook her head. "You know that's an unfair deal. I'll win easily and you know it. So what is it you're _really_ after, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto chuckled a bit before leaning in and whispering to her, "How about this then? Winner gets to decide how we make love next time. Sound good?"

The blue-haired heiress blushed and nodded slowly, a grin forming on her face. "I'm going to enjoy this _very_ much." she said before they got to work on mastering the tree climbing exercise.

 _ **Himawari**_

Himawari smiled to herself as she finally managed to stand atop the water. "Yes! Thank you for the tips, Anko-sensei! They really helped."

"Good. Good. Now let's see if you can maintain that. Best start dodging!" Anko exclaimed as she threw a kunai at Himawari, causing the girl to yelp and leap out of the way. Of course, she ended up losing her concentration and fell into the water. "Gonna have to do better than that Hima-chan!" Anko taunted.

As Himawari emerged from the water, she scowled at her new sensei. "What the hell, dattebana?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Nope! I'm going to make sure you get the hang of this exercise so that you can learn how to do this instinctively. What better way than to throw sharp, pointy objects at you and force you to dodge while staying atop the water?" Anko asked.

"You're...you're evil Anko-sensei!" Himawari exclaimed pitifully. "But fine. If this is what it takes to get the hang of this exercise, then sure, fire away! I'll master this exercise in no time!"

"That's the spirit! Now, get to dodging girly!"

 _ **Later**_

The five genin were laid out on the ground, each of them panting in exhaustion. When Anko leaned over them, smirking down at each of them, Himawari said, "You're...a sadist...Anko-sensei."

"Of course I am! But admit it, you feel like you're improving bit by bit, don't ya? Besides, this is nothing compared to when the _real_ training begins. I'll whip you all into shape soon enough, just watch." Anko said with a grin on her face.

"Looking...forward to it...sensei." Naruto said as he struggled to sit up. "I can't wait to get s-stronger."

Hinata sat up slowly and nodded in agreement. "So...what kinds of missions are we going to do, Anko-sensei?"

"Well, everyone starts off with D-rank missions, which are pretty much chores that people don't want to do themselves. But they can prove to be sorta useful if you look at them with an appraising eye. I don't much care for 'em, but I'm still going to make you do them for a while until I feel we're ready for a C-rank mission or two."

"Why do I get the feeling we're not going to enjoy these D-rank missions?" Naruto questioned.

Chocho looked at Naruto and smiled lopsidedly. "You aren't going to. They're annoying and pretty much pointless, but as Anko-sensei said, we have to do them until we're ready for something tougher."

"Yay." Naruto muttered sarcastically. "Oh well, at least they're something to do."

"That's the spirit! Now, if you've all rested enough, let's go take a mission or two. Then you all can go home and rest if you want." Anko said before she began leading them out of the Forest of Death once again.

 _ **One Week Later**_

"Let me get this straight…" Anko began as she stared hard into the Hokage's eyes, "that rotten little Uchiha brat got fed up with doing D-ranks after only a week and he demanded a better mission from you? And instead of reprimanding him for being a disrespectful little brat, you gave into his wishes and gave Team 7 a C-rank mission. Only they found out their client _lied_ about the difficulty of the mission when they ran into the Demon Brothers of Kirigakure. And you want _us_ to go back them up on their mission? We haven't been a team for very long and we're still training so we could be better prepared for missions like this!"

Hiruzen sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'll admit that it wasn't the smartest decision I've ever made, but I have full confidence in your team to be quite enough to back them up. Hopefully Kakashi will have convinced his team to wait for backup to arrive, but I have the sneaking suspicion that they've continued on, regardless of the circumstances."

Anko couldn't help but frown at the Sandaime Hokage. "Well, thanks for having faith in us. But I still say this is a bit reckless. We'll accept the mission, but if those little brats mouth off for any reason, I promise you this: they won't be returning to Konoha unharmed. Knowing Kakashi, he's taken a hands-off approach with them and hasn't bothered to rein in the little shits. So if he won't discipline those little brats, _I_ will."

Sarada piped up at this point as something occurred to her. "Wait, isn't Team 7 the team that my future parents are on?"

Hiruzen sighed and nodded his head. "Yes. Both Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are members of Team 7, alongside a boy named Sai. I have the sneaking suspicion that Sai is a member of Danzo's Root. I ordered Root to be disbanded a long time ago, but knowing Danzo, the bastard's kept it running right under my nose. Without proof though, I can't do anything about it. I recommend being careful around that boy, as he's likely to report anything 'interesting' right to Danzo."

Anko scowled at this before looking at the members of her team from the future. "That means you need to keep your Byakugan and Sharingan a secret. Only use them if you aren't given any other choice. Cho-chan, you should be cautious as well. Try not to use your clan techniques if you can help it. We **don't** want Danzo finding out about your origins. He can't be trusted _at all_."

"Got it Anko-sensei. So what's this mission and where are we supposed to go exactly?" Chocho questioned curiously.

"You are headed to Nami no Kuni to help protect a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna while he builds his bridge. Apparently a man known as Gato has taken control of Nami no Kuni and is terrorizing the people there. So I'm giving a second mission to you six. If you get the opportunity to do so, find Gato's base of operations and put an end to his life. Is this understood?" Hiruzen ordered.

"Understood, Hokage-sama. Alright kiddos," Anko said, turning to her team, "head home and pack for a long-term mission. I'll meet you at the gates." After giving her orders, she watched as they each left the room before turning back to the Hokage. They were both silent for a while before Anko said, "If that's all, I'll be going now. Unless you need something else from me?"

"No. You are free to go, Anko. Just...try not to hurt Kakashi's team. They may be disrespectful, but they're still shinobi of Konohagakure."

Anko scoffed at this. "Just admit it already, Hokage-sama. You really just don't want to deal with the fallout that would come from maiming the Uchiha. After all, he's 'the last loyal Uchiha' and people practically worship the ground he walks on. That kid is _obsessed_ with power, and the very moment someone not affiliated with our village promises him more power than what he's getting here, he'll desert the village. He's a fucking flight risk! You can't keep pandering to that little brat. You **need** to put him in his place instead of giving him whatever he wants. As it is, his loyalty is _**far**_ more questionable than Naruto-kun's. But no, the very moment Naruto lashes out against you for manipulating him, you demand I do whatever it takes to ensure his loyalty to the village. Where's that kind of discipline for the Uchiha?" Before the Hokage could respond, Anko left Hiruzen's office, slamming the door shut behind her with enough force that it almost fell off the hinges.

After she was gone, Hiruzen massaged the bridge of his nose again and began to grumble in irritation. "She makes me sound like an awful person…"

It was at this point that a purple-haired Anbu appeared and kneeled before him. Reaching up, she removed her mask and stared deep into his eyes. "With all due respect, Hokage-sama, she _is_ right. The Uchiha is a far greater risk than Naruto-kun is. If you don't act soon to rein him in and set things right, he's quite likely to turn traitor to the village. I don't mean any disrespect, but your behavior towards those two is…'twisted'. Naruto-kun is a good kid that's just hurting inside. Sasuke though? He's a ticking bomb. I just hope you take our words into consideration, Sir." Yugao said before returning to her post.

The aged Sandaime Hokage could only sigh as he swiveled around to look out the window. _They just don't understand…_

 _ **Gates of Konoha**_

Naruto stared out at the lands beyond Konoha somewhat nervously. Sensing his nervousness, Hinata stepped up to him and gently took his hand in hers. "What's wrong, Naru-kun?"

The blonde sighed and shook his head. "This'll be my first time out of the village. For some reason I feel kind of nervous."

Sarada stepped up with Chocho and offered him a kind smile. "That's understandable. It's a bit nerve-wracking, heading out of the village on a mission for the first time. I know my heart was pounding and I had no idea what to expect, despite all the fascinating stories I had heard."

Chocho smiled at Naruto as well and gave him a warm hug. "Don't worry Naruto-kun. We'll all be just fine."

Hugging her back, Naruto offered her a smile in thanks. "Thank you, Cho-chan. I admit that, as nervous as I am, I'm more excited than anything. And yet...the thought of killing someone disturbs me greatly."

"Me too, Naru-kun. But we knew we might have to eventually. I didn't expect it to be this soon into our careers, but we'll do what we must to ensure we survive. More than that, Gato is terrorizing the people of Nami no Kuni, and if we don't act, there's no telling how much worse life will get for those people. So...as much as we dislike it, by killing Gato, we'll be doing Nami no Kuni and the world a favor. Just the knowledge that we'd be doing the right thing makes it easier to accept." Hinata said seriously.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded in acceptance of this. "I understand. We'll do what we have to and that's that."

"Good to hear, Naruto-kun. Are you all ready to go?" Anko asked as she walked up to the genin of Team 11.

"We're ready, Anko-sensei." Sarada said in confirmation.

"Good. Then let's get going!" Anko exclaimed as she threw a fist in in the air. And with that, Team 11 set out towards Nami no Kuni, each of them anxious for what was to come.

* * *

 **A/N - And that's the chapter! Like I said up above, there were no lemons or limes, as you can clearly see. It's a strictly story driven chapter. I do hope you enjoyed it regardless of that! I know some people are far more interested in the naughty bits, but I'm not the kind to write a story that's purely smut. Just not who I am. *shrugs***

 **Anyways, I'm not sure what I'll be working on next. I've received a number of requests for a variety of different story ideas for new fics. I'd like to focus on my existing stories, but I'll admit some ideas have been interesting. Sooo...who knows? I dunno what I'll work on next, but I hope you're looking forward to whatever it is! lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Alrighty, I wanted to update this fic because it's been quite some time since I last updated it. I've been dealing with a lot of crap and I just couldn't get around to writing anything for a good while.**

 **Anyways, I am dead tired right now. I kept getting distracted while trying to write this chapter. The reason? I've got ADHD and it can be REALLY hard to concentrate on things sometimes. I also stayed up all night and this late into the morning just trying to finish this dang chapter. So, because I'm freaking exhausted, I'm not going to say anything more. Hopefully you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Meet the Parents**

"Of fucking course they wouldn't have waited for us!" Anko exclaimed angrily as she looked at the deceased Demon Brothers. Walking over to them, she removed their heads so they could at least collect the bounty on them upon their return to Konoha.

Turning back to face her team, she said, "Come on, we need to get a move on. Those idiots are going to get themselves killed if we don't catch up to them." Everyone nodded in agreement with this before they all began rushing off to try and catch up to Team 7.

As they ran, Sarada couldn't help but scowl to herself. "They really are as arrogant as I feared, aren't they Anko-sensei?"

Anko looked at Sarada and said, "I'm afraid so, Sarada-chan. Kakashi's full of himself and chooses to wallow in his own misery rather than focus on improving his skills. He's used that Sharingan of his to copy an insane number of jutsus, but he hasn't perfected them. He copies them and uses them without really _trying_. Basically, it's a crutch for him to lean on rather than a truly helpful tool."

"Then there's Sakura, a.k.a. Pinky. She's a diehard Sasuke fangirl. Knowing her, she hasn't focused on training at all and believes that Sasuke will be her knight in shining armor. She's probably using her spare time and the time on this mission to try and get into his pants." Sighing, Anko shook her head in disappointment. "She's a disgrace to kunoichi everywhere. And despite her fantasies, Sasuke would _never_ try to save her. He's a real asshole."

"I don't know jack about Sai, but it's pretty obvious he's an agent working for Danzo Shimura. And finally we come to Sasuke Uchiha. He's arrogant, has a superiority complex, truly believing himself to be an 'elite' and therefore is above everyone else. Most likely, he thinks he's better than even Hokage-sama. Hasn't even awakened his Sharingan yet and he's _that_ full of himself. Despite Hokage-sama pandering to him and the council, giving Sasuke everything he wants, it's obvious that Sasuke will one day desert the village in search of the power he craves. I truly believe that there's more to the Uchiha clan massacre than we've been told. Itachi was a good kid and I _highly_ doubt that he'd snap and kill his entire family without a reason."

Sarada nodded in understanding, but Naruto beat her to the punch when he said, "My guess? I'd say the Uchiha's were planning something BAD. Bad enough that Itachi was given no choice _but_ to act. Knowing the Hokage, though, he'd have tried to go for the peaceful route, but something tells me things went horribly wrong. I bet someone was pulling the strings, purposely trying to make things worse for some kind of goal of theirs. I could be wrong, but I seriously think Itachi was given no choice but to wipe out his clan."

Anko blinked a couple of times as she stared at her blonde-haired genin. "Huh, you might just be right about that. Surprised I didn't think of that. Ah well, it's not really any of our business now, is it? Looks like we're coming up on the sea. Hopefully we can get a boat to ferry us across, buuut if not...well, I hope you all are comfortable enough with water walking to get to our destination."

Naruto, Hinata, and Himawari each looked slightly nervous at that idea, as they weren't sure they had enough of a grasp on it yet to make it all the way to the Land of Waves. Anko, Sarada, and Chocho each had enough experience with water walking that they could likely make it across easily enough. _Lucky them._ Naruto thought to himself as he tried to calm himself down. If they needed to walk on water, he didn't want to screw up and look like an incapable idiot.

Thankfully, they came across a ferryman that, while hesitant to do so, he agreed to ferry the team to their destination. Upon reaching the other side, they paid the man before leaping into the trees. "Himawari-chan, Hinata-chan, I need you two to activate your Byakugan and guide us to the members of Team 7. Chances are they've been ambushed and need some backup."

The two young women did as instructed before they began leaping ahead, their eyes scanning the area for whomever might be around. It took some time, but they eventually came across the scene of a battle taking place on the path down below. Remaining silent as possible, Himawari blinked a couple of times as she spotted someone else watching from a tree on the opposite side of them. "Anko-sensei, there's someone over there watching the fight. What do you think we should do?"

Anko frowned in thought for a time before noticing the fight down below taking a nasty turn for the worse. "Shit. Kakashi would go and get himself captured, wouldn't he? Damnit. Alright, here's the plan: Himawari-chan, Hinata-chan, I want you to go and disable our little 'observer'. You have the element of surprise on your side and should be able to capture whoever it is that's over there. Sarada-chan, Naruto-kun, you're with me. We're going to free Kakashi from that little prison he's been trapped in. Chocho, I want you to get the bridge builder to safety. Does everyone understand their orders?"

"Yes, Anko-sensei. Let's do this." they responded with determination. Soon afterwards, they split up to do their appointed tasks.

Chocho appeared beside Tazuna and gently took his hand. "Follow me. We're getting you to safety, Sir." she said before tugging him along, much to his confusion. Once they were away from the battle, she smiled up at Tazuna and bowed slightly to him. "We're here to offer you our support. You'll be safe with us by your side."

Tazuna blinked a couple of times in confusion, but he eventually just shrugged and said, "Thanks. I suppose we'll have to wait for a proper introduction until the rest of your team gets here?"

Chocho nodded before taking a breath and turning to face the direction in which they had come from. "I'll keep you safe, just in case anyone comes after us here."

Meanwhile, Himawari and Hinata slipped around behind their mystery person and nodded to each other before they slipped silently closer to their target. Before he/she could react to them, they each struck a number of points on the person's body, rendering him/her unable to do anything more than fall to the ground below, paralyzed for the time being. High-fiving each other, the two girls dropped to the ground and slapped a chakra suppression seal on the person and bound their wrists together with ninja wire, as well as their ankles.

Taking a closer look at the person, they saw that it was a female with a rather ample bosom. If they had to fathom a guess, they'd say she was a high C or low D-cup. Ignoring that for the time being, Hinata knelt down beside her and said, "Is it safe to assume that you're that man's partner?"

The woman scowled behind her mask, but refused to answer them. Seeing as they weren't getting a response, Himawari reached for the mask, removing it slowly. Looking into the woman's angry eyes, Himawari offered her a small smile and said, "We do have... _ways_ of making you talk, you know?"

Hinata giggled and said, "You are way too frisky sometimes, Himawari-chan." Looking into the woman's eyes, she nodded appreciatively. "You look like you're only a few years older than us. You're quite pretty."

Haku blinked as she realized what they were planning. "Don't touch me!" Seeing their hands moving towards her chest, Haku shut her eyes tight and said, "Yes! I'm with Zabuza-sama! Just...d-don't touch me like that! I've...I've...I can't go through that again. Please, don't…"

Hinata pieced together what the young woman was saying and her eyes widened in horror. "Kami. I'm sorry. I don't know what you've been through, but I promise we won't hurt you. Listen, do you think you can convince Zabuza to leave the bridge builder alone? We don't want to kill anyone if we don't have to. The only person we're really after is Gato. He sounds like a real scumbag."

Haku frowned and shook her head. "We've accepted a contract to kill the bridge builder and anyone that stands against him. We...we need the money."

Himawari sighed and flicked Haku's nose. "Do you _really_ think a man like Gato will pay you what he's promised? Trust me, a guy like that will betray you as soon as the opportunity presents itself. He'll likely try to have you and your master killed after you've successfully dealt with anyone sent to protect Tazuna. Think about it."

Haku frowned and, despite wanting to protest and say she was wrong, she realized that Gato was likely to screw the two of them over. With a heavy sigh, she looked at her bound wrists and ankles and said, "If you two will let me go, I can try to convince Zabuza-sama to leave the bridge builder alone. We'll leave and never bother you again."

Himawari frowned at this before looking at Naruto as he, Anko, and Sarada fought with Zabuza after freeing Kakashi. "Actually, why not come back with us to Konoha? You'd be welcome there, no problem. Besides that, you could move in with us and enjoy a nice, peaceful life if you wanted to. Besides that, I think you'd probably get along well with Naruto-kun."

Yes, Himawari remembered her father talking to her a few times about Haku. She wanted to ensure that at least Haku lived to be a positive influence on her future hubby. So, looking into Haku's eyes, the blue-haired Uzumaki smiled kindly at her. "I'll explain it all to you later. Please, just tell me you'll be a friend to us. I want you to live a good life, away from all the stress you probably have to deal with on a daily basis. Whether you believe me or not, you were a positive influence on my father. Don't ask what I mean yet. I want you and your master to decide if you'll come with us to Konoha. So take some time to think it over with him." With that, Himawari cut the ninja wire and allowed the woman to rush out to speak to her master.

As Anko prepared to use one of her more powerful techniques to take down Zabuza, she and the others were surprised when a young woman rushed out from the trees shouting at everyone to 'Stop!'

"Zabuza-sama, please stop! I know you accepted the mission to kill the bridge builder, but something's really wrong with that. Please trust me. Let's leave them alone. Let's return to our hideout and talk about this. You should know as well as I do that Gato won't pay us. Please, let's just leave." Haku pleaded.

Zabuza frowned as he looked at his apprentice. "Haku, are you sure about this? You know we need the money."

Haku shook her head and said, "I know we do. But there's an alternative that I was instructed to talk to you about. Please, just trust me on this."

The swordsman would have said something in response to this, but he caught sight of a number of shuriken flying towards Haku's exposed back. Quickly grabbing Haku, Zabuza held her close as he used his blade to block the shuriken. Once they were safe, he glared at the one that threw them: Sasuke Uchiha. "We were talking, runt. Try that again and I'll remove those precious eyes of yours."

Sasuke snarled and was about to attack again, but Anko whacked him upside the head. Seeing this, Zabuza smiled at her and said, "Very nice. Anyways, tell that bridge builder that he's safe for the time being. For now, you have nothing to fear from us."

Before Zabuza and Haku could leave, Sasuke began charging towards them. "I don't care! You're a worthy foe! I'll easily awaken my Sharingan if I kill you!"

Sarada, having enough of her future father's stupidity, appeared in front of him with her fist buried in his gut. "That's enough of that _Sasuke_. Let them go."

After being hit as hard as he was, spittle flew from his mouth, though thankfully none of it hit Sarada. Stumbling back a few feet, he fell to his knees and vomited his lunch onto the ground. Once he was finished, he glared into Sarada's eyes and said, "How dare you?! Why did you get in my way?!"

Sarada glanced over her shoulder to see that Zabuza and his accomplice had vanished. _Good. Those two had a positive effect on Naruto-kun in the past. I'd rather not see them die._ Turning back to Sasuke, the beautiful Uchiha glared at him and said, "There's no need to kill somebody that no longer wants to fight you. Showing mercy is sometimes the wisest course of action. There are times when it's smarter to kill your enemy so they cannot come back to harm you. You need to learn the difference between them. I know you want to awaken your Sharingan as soon as possible, but I don't understand _why_. You have the potential to be a great shinobi even without your Sharingan. You just need to train your ass off and work for that power you desire. Yes, it may take a while to get as strong as you want to be, but that's why you should work hard to better yourself. The Sharingan are just a tool. Sure, they may be useful, but there's no need to rely solely on them to become a great shinobi."

Sasuke glared at her and said, "What would you know you low-class whore?! The Sharingan are what makes the Uchiha clan great! It's what puts us above low-class pliebeans like you!"

Sighing to herself, Sarada could only shake her head in disappointment. "Tell me Sasuke, did Itachi need the Sharingan to be great? He's powerful, even without using the Sharingan. Relying solely upon your special eyes works as a crutch. You end up relying too much on them and it only weakens you in the long run. Like I said, they're just a tool. A helpful one, true, but you can't rely solely on your Sharingan. Hell, you haven't even awakened them yet! It's okay if you never do. Just think about it!"

Naruto placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder and shook his head at her. "Don't bother. Sasuke's an arrogant prick. There's no way he'll listen to reason like that. All you're doing is wasting your breath. I'm sorry to say that, because I know you'd like to see the best in him, but…" Sighing, he chanced a glance at Sasuke to see him approaching them with a kunai in his hand. "There's absolutely no way to get through to him. And it looks like Kakashi has no intention of stopping him. Give me a sec."

Sarada watched as Naruto walked towards Sasuke, calm as can be. When Sasuke went to attack him, Naruto weaved around his attacks until he was at Sasuke's side. Disarming Sasuke, he took hold of the kunai his 'rival' threatened them with and proceeded to stab Sasuke in the shoulder with it, rendering his arm useless for the time being before slugging him in the face hard enough to knock him out.

Once the teenage Uchiha hit the ground, Naruto kneeled down and ripped the kunai out before cleaning it off and slipping it away into his kunai pouch. "That should _hopefully_ keep him from trying something else." Looking at Kakashi at this point, Naruto said, "Kakashi, you should really try to teach Sasuke some humility. He also needs to learn certain life lessons from you that he should have learned a long time ago. I don't even pretend to know how you teach your genin, but I know that you need to focus on curbing Sasuke's ego and teach him to value what he has. Value his comrades. Right now, he's a danger to his allies."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Naruto, but before he could say anything, Anko spoke up. "Don't bother, Kakashi. I'm willing to bet you've taken a hands off approach with your team. Maybe not _completely_ , but it's easy enough to see right now that Sakura is still fangirling over the runt. You haven't even TRIED to beat the fangirl out of her, have you?"

Kakashi simply shrugged and eye-smiled at her. "I figured we'd work on some teamwork exercises first until they were ready for a proper mission. And Sakura should eventually get over her fangirlism with time. Why bother punishing her when she really hasn't done anything wrong? Besides, Sasuke shows the most promise, so he needs the most guidance. Simple, no?"

Naruto scoffed at this, but remained quiet. Anko scowled and said, "And this is why you _fail_ as a sensei. When we return to Konoha, I'll be informing Hokage-sama all about your blase attitude towards teaching your genin. Now, enough of the crap. We need to get moving."

Kakashi shot a look towards Naruto, disliking the fact that he was questioning his teaching methods. Then he glared at Anko for her attitude. However, rather than say anything more, he began to lead them down the path Chocho and Tazuna had fled in. _I'll be sure to mention this to the Hokage. We'll see who punishes whom._

 _ **Tazuna's House**_

Upon reaching Tazuna's home, they saw Chocho standing guard outside. "How's Tazuna-san? He alright?" Anko questioned her.

"Yes, Anko-sensei. Tazuna and his family are safe. I've been standing guard, waiting for you guys. Is it safe to assume Zabuza has been dealt with?"

"Of course they haven't been dealt with! This stupid bitch kept me from killing him!" Sasuke snarled out as he glared at Sarada.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's shoulder _hard_ and said, "Remember Sasuke, she's my friend. Calling her a bitch will only serve to piss me off. You don't want me to kick your ass now, do you?"

"Tch. Like you could, dobe." Sasuke said. "You just got lucky."

Naruto, tired of Sasuke's arrogance, proceeded to squeeze Sasuke's wound, causing him to fall to his knees screaming in agony. "This wound? This isn't me 'getting lucky'. This is proof that I'm _better_ than you, a so-called 'elite'. Do try to remember that for next time you decide to mouth off, will you?"

Kakashi gripped Naruto's shoulder tight and said, "If you know what's good for you, you'll let him go right now, Naruto."

Anko gripped Kakashi's wrist hard and yanked it away from her student. "I'll handle Naruto's punishment. You should focus on disciplining your student for his actions too."

Kakashi narrowed his eye at her and said, "If there was anything to punish him for, I would. But I don't see a problem with his actions on this mission thus far."

Naruto scoffed as he released Sasuke. "Yeah, right. Whatever you say." he said before glaring down at Sasuke. "I'll leave him alone, but you'd best make sure he leaves me alone in turn. If he comes after me for whatever reason, I _will_ defend myself." Looking into Kakashi's eye, he said, "I refuse to let myself be the village's punching bag any longer. I'm going to start fighting back, whether people like you like it or not."

"If you hurt innocent villagers for some kind of vendetta, you _will_ be punished for it, Naruto." Kakashi stressed, clearly not liking the blonde's attitude.

"Self-defense _isn't_ a crime, Kakashi." Naruto said as he entered the house with his team following behind him.

 _This isn't good. He's going to hurt somebody in the village soon enough, and I don't know if the Hokage will punish him for it or not._ Kakashi thought with a deep frown hidden behind his facemask. Looking down at Sasuke, the silver-haired jonin knelt down and looked him in the eyes. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'll help you however I can. The Hokage will know about what's happened here and he'll have no choice _but_ to punish Naruto for his actions against you. And if he doesn't, then I'll simply train you to the point you can easily crush him should you ever need to."

Sasuke grinned at Kakashi and nodded his head in acceptance of that promise. "Good. I want to make him kneel before me and worship me as his better."

Kakashi simply gave him an eye-smile before helping Sasuke to his feet. "Let's get that wound of yours treated. I'm afraid that until you've healed up, you can't partake in any of the fighting that's likely to happen."

Sasuke scowled at this and glared towards the house. "That dobe _will_ pay for this humiliation."

What neither of them knew is that Himawari and Sarada were listening in on their conversation. Looking into one another's eyes, they nodded as one and went off to inform their teammates about what they had just heard.

Getting Anko's attention, Himawari said, "Anko-sensei, we need to talk." Looking at Tsunami and Tazuna, she said, "Sorry Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san, but is there a room we could use to speak in private?"

Tsunami nodded and led them to a room in her house that they could use. "Here, please use this room. I know it's not much, but it should give you the privacy you need."

"Thank you ma'am." Anko said politely. "We shouldn't be too long, so try to relax a little, okay?"

"Of course. I'll inform the others that you aren't to be bothered." Tsunami said before descending the stairs, leaving them alone.

Once alone, Team 11 stepped into the room, locked the door, and put up silencing seals to keep Team 7 from eavesdropping on them. Looking at her genin, Anko asked, "Okay, what's going on? You obviously have something important to tell us."

Himawari scowled and clenched her fists tight. "That bastard Kakashi just promised Sasuke that he'd help him get strong enough to beat Naruto like he apparently 'deserves'."

Sarada continued where Himawari left off. "He also promised to inform the Hokage about this turn of events. He's going to try and convince Hokage-sama to punish Naruto-kun for hurting Sasuke. It's pretty obvious he'll exaggerate everything and tell half-lies to convince the Hokage that Naruto-kun's in the wrong here."

Naruto scowled at this before looking at Anko. "Then we need to strike before he does. Anko-sensei, do you think you can write a letter to Hokage-sama and inform him of the situation here and what's happened so far? I may not like him, but if we can get him on our side in this situation, it'll make things easier on us."

Anko smirked at him and said, "Good thinking, Naruto-kun. I'll get right on that and have one of my snakes deliver it. It'll be nice to see the look on that asshole's face when he realizes Hokage-sama isn't on his side."

While Anko got to work on the letter, Himawari looked to her future mother, who nodded at her as a sign to go ahead. So, looking around at the others, Himawari decided to explain. "Guys, there's something else you should know. That girl that protected Zabuza? Her name is Haku. My dad told me about her before and how deep an impact she had on his life. We offered her a chance to return with us to Konoha with Zabuza. I don't want them to die this time. I want them to be a positive influence on Naru-kun's life."

Hinata frowned at this point and said, "But...she said some things that concerned me. When we went to touch her, she panicked. She was truly frightened by something, but I don't think it was us she was afraid of. I...I think someone may have done something terrible to her before."

Anko frowned as she looked at the two of them. "You think she's been raped...don't you?"

The two Hyuga women nodded. "Yes. Either that, or she's been molested and perhaps whoever did it tried to force himself on her. I'm not sure. All I know is that she's terrified of being touched in that way." Himawari explained.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Anko closed her eyes and said, "People have tried to do the same to me, thinking I'd be an easy lay. Nobody has ever succeeded, thank Kami. If this Haku girl really has been raped…"

Himawari frowned at this and said, "It makes me wonder if this is an alternate reality that I've ended up in rather than just the past. Daddy never mentioned Haku having this particular problem. She seemed calm and collected. He said she was pretty normal, as far as he was concerned. And, if I remember correctly, he said Haku was a guy, not a pretty girl."

Sarada frowned in thought before saying, "Naruto-kun, Future Naruto, I mean, did say that Himawari had created an alternate timeline. I think he was slightly wrong. Himawari _entered_ an alternate timeline by accident. She may have meant to return to the past to be with her father, but…"

Anko sighed and nodded her head in understanding. "So, you're all from an alternate future, different from what awaits us here in this timeline. So any number of things could be different. That what you're trying to tell me?"

The three friends nodded in confirmation and she couldn't help but groan. "Great. There goes any chance of you being able to prevent some bad shit from happening. It's like a blank slate. You don't know what the hell could happen to it."

Sarada nodded. "Yeah. However, not everything is different. Take this mission for instance. Everything's happening pretty much exactly as it normally would. The only major difference is with Haku. Everything else seems to be the same." she said with a shrug.

"Good point Sarada-chan." Naruto said. "We've already put things in motion for this mission to turn out better than it did in the timeline you three are from. But more than that, if things stay at least somewhat similar to how they went in your timeline, we might be able to avert certain tragedies. Of course...there might be some things that we shouldn't change. Kami, this is complicated. What the heck are we supposed to do?"

Himawari shook her head and said, "I don't know, Naru-kun. What I _do_ know is that we need to be REALLY careful around people like Sasuke and Kakashi. If they find out our kekkei genkai, they are going to tell EVERYONE. You know that as well as I do."

Chocho scowled and shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe that they're really that bad. My parents weren't kidding when they told me Sasuke and Kakashi were assholes."

"Either way, we need to be very, _very_ careful while we're here. You absolutely CANNOT let the members of Team 7 find out about your gifts. Himawari-chan, Sarada-chan, Chocho-chan? It's best if you three try not to fight while here. Focus on keeping the bridge builder safe instead. Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, if need be, the three of us will do the fighting. Is that understood?" Anko said with a dead serious look on her face.

Sarada frowned and asked, "What if we aren't given any choice _but_ to use them to protect ourselves and/or the bridge builder?"

Anko sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Then do it. I'll notify Hokage-sama about it and prepare him for the political backlash that's bound to happen as a result of Team 7 being a bunch of assholes." Taking a moment to think on it, she looked seriously into their eyes again and said, "Just make sure that Sai kid doesn't find out PERIOD. You do **not** want Danzo on your asses. Got it?"

All the members of Team 11 nodded and shouted out, "Yes, sensei! We won't let you down."

"Good. Now, we've kept them waiting long enough. Let's get down there and talk strategy." Anko said before she went about removing the silencing seals. Opening the door, she smirked at Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. "It's not nice to eavesdrop, you know? Well, _attempt_ to anyways."

Kakashi scowled beneath his mask and said, "If you six were holding a team meeting, why weren't we involved in it? We're supposed to be working together, after all."

Anko shrugged casually and said, "It was a meeting with my team, Kakashi. We needed to discuss some things. You and your team weren't needed. Now, since Zabuza and his little accomplice are out of the way for now, we need to take the fight to Gato. Rather than simply wait for him to make a move, we've been given the mission of assassinating that prick. Your team is responsible for guarding Tazuna, so you do that and we'll do our thing. Got it?"

The cycloptic jonin shook his head and said, "I'm in charge of this mission, Anko. If Hokage-sama gave you the mission to assassinate Gato, then my team can do that easily. You should handle guard detail. It's more suited to your team's skill levels. We've got better things to do."

The Snake Mistress scowled at Kakashi and thrust a letter in his face. "I'm not going to stand here and argue with you about this Kakashi. Hokage-sama gave us a mission and we're going to carry it out ourselves, whether you like it or not. Now get out of our way or I'll _make_ you move."

Sasuke snatched the letter from her hands and ripped it in half. "What the hell gives you the right Whore?! Killing Gato is a much worthier mission of me than guard duty. So _I'll_ be going after Gato. You and your worthless team should just stay out of my way."

Naruto growled and went to punch Sasuke for being such a disrespectful asshole, but Sarada held him back and shook her head. Seeing this, Sasuke smirked at him and said, "Aww, does your little girlfriend need to fight your battles for you dobe? You're as pathetic as I thought you were."

Sarada narrowed her eyes at Sasuke and walked up to him before punching him hard in the face, sending him crashing into the wall behind him. Turning away from him, she looked at Anko and said, "Come on Anko-sensei. Let's go complete our mission and leave these assholes to their own business?"

Kakashi placed a hand firmly on her shoulder and said, "I'll be sure to inform Hokage-sama about your insubordinate attitude. Let the superior team handle this mission, otherwise I'll make sure you can never advance in rank."

"Get your hand the hell off of my shoulder or I'll break it." Sarada said, glaring into Kakashi's eye.

Before Kakashi could comply, Naruto walked up and gripped Kakashi's wrist hard before shoving him away from Sarada. "Leave her alone asshole! If you think the old man will side with you simply because you've got the village's _precious_ Uchiha on your team, you've got another thing coming! We'll tell him the truth of everything that happened on this mission and guess what's going to happen! _You_ and your team will pay for your arrogance. _That_ is what's going to happen."

Before things could spiral even further out of control, Tsunami walked up to them and shouted, "Enough of this! You are in _my_ house and I won't have you fighting in here. If you've got some kind of disagreement, _talk about it_! Don't wreck my house because you've got issues with each other! Now, if you're quite done, food's ready. I made sure to prepare enough for all of you. So please, come down, _behave_ , and enjoy the food I cooked for you." And with that, Tsunami turned around and made her way back downstairs.

Anko scowled at Kakashi for a moment before she shoved past him and said, "Come on team, let's go eat. And Kakashi?" Seeing she had his attention, she continued, "Hokage-sama _will_ be hearing about this. If I had my way, I'd see you demoted down to chunin. But we'll have to wait and see what he chooses to do about you and your team."

Kakashi watched as the various members of Team 11 went downstairs to join Tazuna and his family for dinner. Looking back at Sakura and Sasuke, he frowned behind his mask and made a silent vow to himself that he'd make damn sure Team 11 paid for their crimes today.

Kneeling down beside the wounded Sasuke, he said, "Don't worry Sasuke, we'll make it our mission to hunt down and kill Gato. You'll get your Sharingan yet. First though, we really need to tend to your wounded shoulder before it gets infected. For now, we'll simply play along, but at night we're going hunting. Are you two on board with that plan?"

Sakura and Sasuke both nodded before the pinkette helped her crush rise onto his own two feet. Once he was standing again, Sasuke brushed Sakura's hands off of him before he began making his way down the stairs. _I'll kill you, dobe. You and your little whores._

 _ **Two days later**_

Anko and the members of Team 11 were feeling insanely frustrated. Two days had passed and they had failed to find Gato's base of operations. It wasn't their fault though, oh no. Kakashi and the members of Team 7 were constantly getting in their way and leaving the bridge builder unguarded, all because they felt that _they_ deserved to get the credit for killing Gato and his men.

Naruto had to create numerous shadow clones just to keep the bridge builder and his family safe because he wasn't about to fail his fucking mission because a bunch of spoiled assholes wanted to steal their mission from them. Taking a breath to try and calm himself, Naruto was somewhat startled when Zabuza and Haku suddenly appeared in front of him. "Yo kid, think you can gather your team? We need to talk."

The blonde slowly nodded and chanced a quick glance at the beauty standing at Zabuza's side. Turning away, he motioned over his shoulder to follow him.

It didn't take long for the group to reach Anko, and she called the whole team together, excluding Kakashi's team, who were once again out searching for Gato's base of operations. Deciding to leave them to it, as she just didn't fucking care anymore, she looked at Zabuza calmly. "So, come to a decision, I assume?"

Zabuza nodded and placed a gentle hand upon Haku's shoulder. "Yes. After some deliberation, we've decided to come with you to Konoha. We'd like to set down roots somewhere, and...and I want Haku to be safe. She's been through too much already as it is. Just...just promise me something. Promise me that she'll be protected."

Anko blinked a couple of times at the strange request. "What would she need to be protected from, exactly?"

Haku flinched and rubbed her right arm nervously. "I...I have a kekkei genkai. I can use Ice Release techniques and I'm skilled with one-handed seals. Promise that you won't let the people in charge of Konoha use me in some way?"

Anko offered her a kind smile and said, "Yeah. No problem kiddo. Hokage-sama may not be the greatest person in the world, but there's no way he'd let anything happen to you. You'll be well protected. Actually, you'll be best protected if you moved in with Naruto-kun here. His clan compound is the most secure place in the whole village. You don't mind moving in with Mr. Popular, do ya?"

Haku blushed at this and found the ground very interesting at that moment. "L-Living with a g-g-guy? I'm comfortable with Zabuza-sama, but…"

Sarada decided to help her out a little. "Hey, it's okay. We're all living with Naruto-kun as well and he's a sweetheart. I promise he won't hurt you. _Ever_. We just want you to be safe and happy, Haku-chan. If it helps, Naruto-kun will leave you alone if you want. Right, Naru-kun?"

Naruto frowned for a moment, but he nodded. "Yeah. If you really aren't comfortable with me being around, I'll leave you alone. It may be my house, but I want you to be comfortable there. If that means I need to avoid whatever room you may be in at the time, I'll do it. It might be kind of awkward for me for a while, but…"

Before Haku could say anything, Zabuza squeezed her shoulder gently to show his support. "We'll move in with you, kid. Haku will at least _try_ to get used to your presence. You won't need to avoid her, but you need to be careful about how you talk to her and what you do in her presence. She's a good kid and she's been through far too much in her 18 years of life. Don't ask for details, because I'm not giving any and she's too scarred to share the story with all of you. Now, what's the plan regarding Gato and his goons?"

Anko looked him in the eyes and said, "If you know where Gato's hiding out, you can take us to him. We'll wipe out all his men and then torture the little pig until he gives up everything he owns. After that, we'll kill him. Sound good?"

Zabuza smirked and said, "That sounds good to me. The little shit's very likely planning to betray us. So I'm all for taking the fight right to him and his goon squad. I've got a question for you though: where're the other runts? I figured they'd be with you training or something."

Naruto grumbled and said, "Team 7 are on the hunt for Gato. They _were_ supposed to be guarding Tazuna and his family, but they learned about our mission to find and kill Gato and have been trying to steal that mission from us ever since. We're going to explain everything that's happened to the Hokage once we get back to the village. They've abandoned their mission all because the one given to us was 'more worthy of them'. Bastards."

Haku frowned and said, "Really? Aren't shinobi supposed to do as they're told and follow their mission parameters to the letter? This is just ridiculous."

Anko nodded and said, "You're right. However, Kakashi has the 'last loyal Uchiha' on his team and everyone loves to kiss that little brat's feet. They'll do absolutely _anything_ for him. Sooo, they've decided to undertake _our_ mission because it's better for someone of Sasuke's calibur, or so they said. In truth, they're just a bunch of pricks."

"I can tell." Zabuza said. "Anyways, we'll take you to Gato's base of operations. Might wanna leave somebody to look out for the bridge builder and his family though. No telling what that corrupt little bastard will do."

Anko looked at the various members of her team before saying, "Naruto-kun, Himawari-chan, I want you two to focus on keeping the bridge builder and his family safe. I know you'd probably like to join us, but keeping them safe is just as important. Now go."

Naruto frowned for a moment before nodding his head in acceptance of that. "Right, Anko-sensei. Be safe, all of you." he said before he and Himawari left to keep an eye on the bridge builder. _Damn you Kakashi! Damn you Sasuke! You just have to pull shit like this, don't you?_

When they reached Tazuna's house, Himawari gently grabbed Naruto's hand and led him over to the pier. Sitting down with him, she asked, "Naru-kun? What's wrong?"

Naruto stared out at the water and contemplated his answer. After a while, he looked into her eyes and began to explain. "I...I wanted to get my first kill out of the way as soon as possible. I'm worried that I'll freeze up afterwards, and if it's during a critical mission or something, I'm...I'm scared, okay? I'm scared that somebody is going to get hurt because I froze up when it really mattered. I'm...I'm also scared that I might…"

When Naruto went quiet, Himawari tried to figure out what he was about to say before it hit her. Eyes widening, she smacked her lover in the back of the head before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. "You're not the kind of person that would actually _enjoy_ killing someone, sweetheart. Sasuke is the kind of person that would enjoy it. You on the other hand? You're a good person and there's no way you could _ever_ enjoy killing someone. So don't ever think such a thing again, got it?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a bit. "You're right. Thanks Himawari-chan. I...I love you. I'm really glad you came into my life."

The blue-haired Uzumaki blushed and smiled happily at him before kissing him hungrily. When she broke the kiss moments later, she leaned in close and whispered, "I can't wait to ride you again. It'll be your turn to call _my_ name."

Blushing deeply, Naruto chuckled bashfully and said, "Y-Yeah. That sounds good. If we had some actual privacy here, I'd be happy to, erm, do that with you again. But, we aren't exactly alone out here. Anybody could see us."

Himawari sighed deeply and said, "Yeah, you're right. It'll be hard to find time to be together intimately when we're out on missions. It suuuucks."

Naruto chuckled a bit before he rose to his feet and helped Himawari to her feet as well. Giving her another kiss, he walked with her into the house so they could relax for a while. Naruto had his shadow clones patrolling, after all, so they weren't too worried about anyone attacking Tazuna and his family.

 _ **Gato's Hideout**_

When Team 11 plus company made it to Gato's hideout, they were surprised to see the carnage. Looking around, they soon realized something that pissed them off. "Team 7's here somewhere. Let's proceed with caution. I don't want to deal with them if we don't have to."

Sarada scowled and said, "If we let them kill Gato, Sasuke's ego will only be inflated further. He's going to be an insufferably smug bastard! _We_ have to be the ones to finish Gato, otherwise this whole thing's going to be blown to hell!"

Quickly entering Gato's base of operations, which was actually a rather fancy building, they saw a grotesque scene before them. Dead bodies lined the hallways, blood was everywhere, and it looked like a scene from one of those horror movies that some of them had seen before. However, they soon realized that they weren't far behind Team 7.

Hurrying towards their destination, they soon came across Sakura vomiting on the floor. They also saw a heavily wounded Sasuke lying unconscious on the floor nearby. However, they didn't see Sai nor Kakashi. Frowning at this, Anko looked at Hinata and said, "Tend to their wounds and do what you can to calm Sakura down. We're going on ahead to finish Gato before he can get away. Hopefully we beat Kakashi and Sai to the little bastard."

Hinata nodded once in understanding before hurrying to calm Sakura down. She didn't care if Sasuke suffered for a while longer. It would serve the bastard right, after all. Besides, it was stupid of him to attempt such a thing when his wounded shoulder prevented him from using one of his arms.

While Hinata tended to them, Anko and the others rushed on upstairs, soon catching up to Kakashi and Sai. They were busy fighting a large number of Gato's goons, so Anko ordered Sarada and Chocho to assist them while she ran ahead with Zabuza and Haku to ensure Gato didn't manage to escape.

Kakashi narrowed his eye at the 18 year-old girls and said, "You shouldn't be here. This is _our_ mission to complete. _Leave_!"

Sarada glared at Kakashi and said, "You know what? Fuck you! _We_ were assigned the mission to assassinate Gato and you insisted on trying to take that away from us! And for what? To please that stupid Uchiha brat?! You were supposed to be protecting Tazuna, but you've failed to follow through with your mission! We've had to pick up the slack because you're a damn asshole!"

Chocho decided to ignore Kakashi as she and Sarada went about finishing off the goon squad. When Kakashi and Sai went to proceed towards their target, the girls stepped in their way and Chocho said, "You're not going to interfere in our mission anymore, Kakashi. You and Sai should go tend to Sasuke and Sakura. You _abandoned_ them back there all so you could go and take the credit for killing _our_ target. What was it you always say? "Those who break the rules are scum, but those who betray their allies are worse than scum." Well, it looks like you're worse than scum, Kakashi. Go back and help your genin like a _proper_ jonin sensei."

Narrowing his eye at the girls, Kakashi said, "You know _nothing_ about me. I promised Sasuke that I'd kill Gato for him and allow him to take the credit. So what? You can't stop me. You're just a couple of weak _genin_. Now MOVE!"

Chocho simply smirked at him and said, "Weak, are we? You don't even know us, and thusly can't determine how strong we are. If you try to push past us, I promise you that we'll incapacitate you."

Sai frowned in thought for a while before he put away his tools. "It would be unwise to push this matter any further. I'll return to help tend to Sasuke's wounds." he said before turning and walking away.

Left on his own, Kakashi scowled and prepared to force his way through, only to be stopped as he heard a horrible scream echoing throughout the building. Realizing that Anko had gotten to Gato, he snarled and tried to force his way past Sarada and Chocho, only to be hit in certain spots that paralyzed him for the time being. Collapsing to his knees, he glared into their eyes before saying, "You'll pay for this. This was _our_ mission!"

"I swear, you're like a broken record. Shut the hell up already!" Sarada said before slugging Kakashi hard enough to knock him out. "Hokage-sama better do something about these assholes. If he doesn't, _we_ will. Right Chocho?"

The dark-skinned beauty smiled at her best friend and fistbumped her. "Definitely. I swear though, your father's a real prick."

Sighing heavily, Sarada rubbed her temples in an effort to stave off a growing headache. "Tell me about it. My mother's no better."

"Ain't that the truth? Ah well, nothing we can do about it. For now, let's drag this idiot back to the others and make sure Sasuke isn't dead or something." Chocho said before she grabbed Kakashi and dragged him along. She enjoyed it when his head hit every step on the way down the stairs.

Upon reaching the others, Sarada saw Sakura shaking as she leaned against a wall for support. Meanwhile, it appeared as if Hinata was attempting to patch up Sasuke's wounds as much as possible. However, he had woken up at some point and was struggling with her, cursing her and calling her a worthless bitch. Hinata took it all in stride and, after having enough of it, she struck a pressure point and paralyzed Sasuke from the neck down before she finished wrapping up his wounds.

After he was taken care of, she fixed what she had done to him and said, "There. Now relax. I don't want you reopening your wounds and making things worse."

When Sasuke went to snap at her, Hinata thrust a few fingers towards his forehead and stared him hard in the eyes. "Call me a bitch again and you'll see what happens. Now shut up and relax!"

Sasuke simply scoffed before turning away, choosing not to even look at her. Sighing softly to herself, Hinata joined Sarada and Chocho and closed her eyes. "Kami they're annoying."

It was at this point that Anko came down with Zabuza and Haku. Behind them, they were dragging Gato's dead body. "Okay kiddos, let's get going. I want to show the people of this country that they're finally safe from Gato's tyranny in as flashy a way as possible."

Nodding in understanding, the girls stood up and followed after Anko. However, they stopped and looked back at the members of Team 7 to see if they were capable of following them. Sighing to herself, Anko looked at Sai and asked, "Can you carry Kakashi?" Seeing him nod, Anko said, "Good." before she left with her team, Zabuza, and Haku.

 _ **The following day**_

The people of Wave were in shock as they stared at Gato's dead body as it hung from a large pole in the center of town. They were having a hard time believing their eyes, and some of them wondered if they were dreaming. However, when they tried various ways to wake themselves up, they came to the realization that Gato really was dead.

After it finally set in that they were finally free from Gato's tyranny, cheers began to echo throughout the village. Tazuna couldn't help but shed a few tears as he realized they'd be safe now. His people could finally smile again. _Thank you. All of you._ He thought to himself.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the crowd from atop a roof. He was with his girlfriends and they all looked equally as pleased with what was happening below them. "I'm glad we managed to save them. Nobody deserves to suffer like they have."

Hinata took Naruto's hand in hers and said, "You didn't deserve to suffer either, sweetheart. You still don't deserve it. Hopefully this will give people enough reason to see you aren't some kind of monster."

Naruto shrugged and offered her a smile. "I don't care if they acknowledge me or not anymore. I'm just happy to be with all of you." And with that, they began to chat about various topics, deciding it was best to just take it easy for now. All concerns were pushed out of their heads at the moment. When they returned to Konoha, only then would they see how things would turn out once they gave the Hokage their report. _I certainly hope you take our side, Hokage-sama. I don't want to imagine what could happen if you decide to bend over backwards for Sasuke-teme. Please,_ please _do the right thing!_

* * *

 **A/N - And that's the chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed it. I know it's not my best work, but whatever. I'm just too damn tired to care right now.**

 **As you can see, there weren't any lemons or anything in this chapter. I'm just not the kinda person that writes pure smut. There will be plenty of lemons and limes in this story, no worries about that, but I'm not going to include them in every chapter. It's just not who I am, you know? *shrugs***

 **Anyways, I really, REALLY need to get some sleep. I dunno what I'll be working on next. Sooo...yeah. I'm gonna crash now. x.x**


End file.
